


Howard Stark comete erros

by blackiron



Series: Tony Stark deserves better [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Natasha, Kid Tony, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackiron/pseuds/blackiron
Summary: Howard pode - ou não - ter feito uma besteira. Ok, uma grande besteira. Entre ser um gênio, playboy, bilionário e fingir ser um filantropo na frente da mídia - quando na verdade só pensa no Capitão América -, talvez ele tenha se sobrecarregado e errado um cálculo de localização de armas.Talvez.Veja, Howard Stark não comete erros. Ele é um gênio, afinal. E é isso que ele diz ao Presidente dos EUA, quando várias de suas armas são encontradas no mercado negro. Muitas palavras são ditas, palavras que ele não pode tomar de volta, e a próxima coisa que ele sabe é que ele está fugindo do país com Maria e Anthony.Esta é a história de um garoto de 5 anos que é obrigado a sair do seu conforto, porque alguém causou um estrago. Com apenas seus pais e sem nenhum amigo, Tony foge para a Rússia e quando ele perde as esperanças, talvez ele faça uma nova amiga. Uma menina ruiva, de faca na mão e olhar assassino. Seu nome é Natalia.





	1. Howard descobre o erro

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, não sei mexer aqui muito bem, mas vamos lá.  
> Eu não sei quase nada da política americana e nem leio as hqs, então...  
> Flashblack está em italico.  
> Muito tempo sem escrever, porém espero que dê certo.

Howard já estava bêbado quando chegou à mansão. Ele realmente não se lembra de quando ele saiu da casa branca, mas parece ter sido dias atrás. O dia passou como um borrão, apenas algo sobre um erro, suas armas e que ele precisava fugir. O que era mesmo?

 

_Howard estava mostrando uma das suas novas idéias para melhorar armas aos acionistas da Stark Industries, quando aproximadamente dez homens invadiram a sala de reuniões. Sua secretária sussurrava algumas desculpas estúpidas – com certeza seria demitida – e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, quem essas pessoas pensavam que eram?_

_\- Com licença? – Howard perguntou cruzando os braços_

_-Howard Stark? – um deles questionou. Pareciam seguranças de alguém, todos de preto, óculos e toda aquela palhaçada_

_-Quem quer saber? – ele podia sentir a tensão na sala, mas ele nunca se importou_

_\- Você precisa vir conosco_

_\- E se eu me recusar? – disse dando um passo para trás, se ele conseguisse acionar o botão debaixo da mesa... Seus seguranças estariam aqui em segundos. Nesse exato momento, três helicópteros apareceram na grande janela da torre, e... aquilo seria a insígnia da Casa Branca? Ok, talvez ele estivesse com problemas._

_-Obadiah, termine por mim. – seu sócio apenas olhou confuso em sua direção, enquanto ele seguia os homens de preto para fora do prédio_

_\---------_

_A viagem foi silenciosa, e Howard já estava ficando irritado. Nenhum deles quis dizer o porquê ele precisava ver o presidente. Não o leve a mal, ele já foi à Casa Branca diversas vezes antes, mas sempre com honras e preparações. Isso era simplesmente ultrajante, e era bom William rezar para que isso não estivesse na mídia amanhã, porque cabeças vão rolar._

_Assim que ele desceu do carro, William já estava à sua espera. Tudo bem, ele fez alguma coisa?_

_-Senhor presidente – sorriu sarcasticamente_

_\- Ora, Howard, deixe disso. Vamos entrar, precisamos conversar. – Stark o seguiu, mesmo que tudo que ele quisesse dizer era: “Que merda está acontecendo, William?”, até ele sabia melhor do que questionar o presidente de seu país – mesmo que fossem amigos – abertamente._

_A sala presidencial não tinha mudado nada desde a última vez que ele esteve lá, continuava chata e sem cor, como um clichê de filme. Ele quase revirou os olhos para isso, até se lembrar da forma que foi trazido aqui._

_\- Então? – perguntou William se sentando, os seguranças ficando lá fora_

_-Então o quê? - Retrucou Howard, se mantendo em pé_

_\- Não tem nada para me contar? – tentou de novo_

_\- Contar o quê? – agora ele estava irritado e confuso, não é uma boa combinação – Que joguinho é esse, William?_

_\- Olha Howard – suspirou- Eu estou te dando uma chance aqui. Pelo resto do conselho, você já estaria preso, mas eu decidi te dar um voto de confiança. É só admitir seu erro e podemos consertar isso._

_-Erro? – seus olhos se estreitam – Erro? – sua voz é quase um sussurro- Eu não cometo erros. Eu sou um gênio, esqueceu? Sobre o que é isso, afinal? – O presidente apenas observa sua mudança de comportamento, pois ele sabe qual o próximo estágio._

_\- Alguns mísseis Stark foram encontrados à venda no mercado negro – Howard ficou em choque com isso, ele não teria errado os cálculos de onde posicionar o local de vendas de suas armas, certo? Certo, ele tinha 97% de certeza disso. Ok, 3% ainda é uma margem muito grande para este caso – ainda mais com todas as coisas que ele precisou fazer ultimamente -, mas Howard era muito orgulhoso para admitir isso. – Os outros estão loucos com você, acham que você... – se interrompeu claramente desconfortável em terminar a frase._

_Howard agora estava furioso._

_\- Como você ousa? – sua voz aumentava a cada palavra – Me acusar de traição! – gritou e houveram algumas batidas na porta e um “tudo esta bem aqui” foi dito por William, mas Howard não prestou atenção, estava muito ocupado ficando bravo. – Depois de tudo que eu fiz por essa droga de país – Primeiro erro, você não pode insultar um país patriota desse nível na frente de seu presidente, medidas precisam ser tomadas._

_-Eu vou relevar isso porque sou seu amigo, mas você precisa se acalmar, basta apenas admitir. – ele começou a ficar tenso com o estado do seu amigo_

_\- Eu não vou admitir nada! – continuou gritando – Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! Até onde eu sei, o FBI, a CIA, a NSA ou até mesmo vocês podem ter ordenado isso! – os olhos de William se arregalaram e Howard pareceu perceber a idiotice que fez, segundo erro – Eu... – ele nem sabia o que falar agora_

_-Sinto muito, Howard. O tempo de ser civil acabou.  – sorriu tristemente- Acho que você se esqueceu que tudo nesta sala é gravado para a minha segurança, e você sabe que eu não posso deixar isso passar. Você será procurado por todos os meios legais dos EUA – “e os meios ilegais” ficou implícito – Adeus, Howard. – disse olhando discretamente para sua porta secreta, que usava para fugir das responsabilidades e fingir ser um civil normal, às vezes._

_Para um gênio, Howard temeu ter feito a maior besteira da sua vida. Assim que ele atravessou a porta, começou a correr e a entrar em pânico. Ele não sabia o que fazer e, por sorte, Jarvis já estava esperando por ele assim que ele chegou à rua. Sem se preocupar que isso significava que o mundo já sabia que ele era procurado, Howard se jogou dentro do carro e Jarvis começou a dirigir o mais rápido possível._

Foi assim que Howard condenou a sua vida,  a vida de sua família e se tornou um procurado dos EUA para sempre. Então sim, ele já estava bêbado quando o carro parou, várias garrafas de uísque no chão. Ele tinha poucos minutos, mas o avião estava pronto – ele só esperava que a camuflagem funcionasse, ainda era um protótipo – e ele já tinha falado com os advogados da SI, para Tony continuar podendo assumir a empresa aos 21 anos e nenhum problema de Howard passar para ele, ele estava limpo. Enquanto isso não acontecia, Obadiah poderia assumir, sem problemas. Também pediu para Jarvis dizer que ele sentia muito a Peggy, por deixá-la sozinha com a Shield, mas ele não tinha tanto remorso nessa parte, ele não sabia aonde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou apoiar Peggy com a agência; ele odiava tudo aquilo, ser um agente, ser espião.

Assim que ele desceu do carro, correu – cambaleou - até o laboratório e em cinco minutos pegou tudo necessário para ele e trancou quando saiu – nem a NSA conseguiria entrar aqui, era o local mais seguro do mundo, sinto muito Casa Branca. Quando voltou para a sala, Jarvis, Maria – ela devia ter ouvido as notícias, pois não falou uma palavra - e Tony – com cara de choro, e Howard queria gritar, mas não tinham tempo para o discurso “Homens Stark são feitos de ferro” agora, só depois - estavam prontos com apenas coisas necessárias na mala e mais um bom dinheiro que Howard tinha guardado.  Com tudo colocado no avião, Howard agradeceu a Jarvis e pediu que protegesse a casa.

Com toda essa adrenalina – tudo isso foi feito em quinze minutos- Howard estava sóbrio o suficiente para pilotar; ele podia ouvir as sirenes ao longe quando acionou a  invisibilidade do avião – funcionou! Obrigado!-

-Para onde vamos? Itália? – ele parecia quase calmo agora, mas ninguém queira estar perto quando ele conseguir a segurança

-Não! – disse Maria, sentando no banco do copiloto para ajudar ele a pilotar. Ele não disse nada, ainda não estava tão sóbrio quanto pensou, poderia matar todos – Seria o primeiro lugar que nos procurariam. – Howard concordou – Vamos para a Rússia – ele franziu o cenho – Lá eles não extraditam e acho que posso cobrar alguns favores para nos ajudar. Howard sorriu, Maria ainda era útil.

\-  Olá Rússia, então. 


	2. Tony tem medo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faculdade é uma droga, apenas.  
> Me desculpem pelo tamanho, eu achei que eu podia manter a média de 1200 palavras, mas eu estou muito ocupada. O terceiro vai ter mais de 1000 palavras, espero.

Maria deixou seu filho sozinho na parte de trás do avião. Tony estava confuso e com medo. Ele fungou baixinho enquanto olhava pela janela e via a cidade desaparecer. Sua mãe olhou pra ele repreendendo-o silenciosamente. Certo, ele sabia melhor do que chorar, sabia também das consequências, tudo aquilo sobre "homens Stark são feito de ferro", mas ele não podia se ajudar. Foi tudo tão rápido!

Ele tinha jantado às 17:30h, como de costume, e foi dormir às 20h - como sempre fazia se Howard não precisava dele para nada. Parecia só um segundo depois, quando sua mãe o acordou bruscamente e o levou apressadamente para a sala enquanto Jarvis arrumava suas malas. Howard estava lá e o menino congelou, ele parecia tão bêbado que seu filho ficou assustado, nunca tinha visto ele tão irritado como hoje. Então sim, Tony fungou mais uma vez enquanto se lembrava -puro descuido, ele sabe - e ele conseguiu ouvir seu pai resmungar algo na parte da frente e sua mãe suspirar, como se soubesse que essa seria uma longa viagem. 

Ele estava tão encrencado.

\----------

12 horas depois e eles ainda estavam no avião. Seus pais foram incrivelmente silenciosos durante esse tempo, só falando coordenadas de avião e uma vez para dizer que não haviam sido seguidos. Seguidos? Então eles estavam fugindo mesmo? O que seus pais fizeram? Tony estremeceu, ele sabia muito bem que seus pais não eram pessoas muito boas, ao contrário do que todos pareciam pensar. Ele já viveu muita coisa naquela casa.

De qualquer forma, ele estava inquieto. Em todo esse tempo, ele não conseguiu dormir. Era tudo muito barulhento, como se esse avião não estivesse bem preparado e ele também estava com fome. Já devia ter passado da hora do seu café da manhã, mas ele preferiu não comentar isso. Poderia ser pior.

\------

Depois de tudo resolvido com os contatos de Maria, eles finalmente chegaram na nova casa. Por "casa", eu quero dizer um sobrado marrom muito velho e acabado com somente dois quartos, uma mini cozinha, uma mini sala e um banheiro; mas era melhor do que nada e Maria queria algo discreto, algo que nunca fosse associado aos Stark. Tony se acalmou um pouco - ele já tinha parado de chorar -, talvez agora ele finalmente pudesse comer. Tinha sido quase 24h sem comer e dormir agora e ele não tinha certeza do porquê seus pais não pareciam se importar com esse fato ou que eles também estavam sem comer e dormir por todo esse tempo. Eles deveriam estar se sentindo igual a Tony, certo? Tony nunca saberia.

Ele se sentou na ponta do sofá sem saber o que fazer e pelo canto do olho viu seus pais falando algo, porém não se importou. Ele percebeu que havia uma TV na casa, onde estava o controle? 

Maria assentiu para o marido, revirando os olhos e indo para o quarto dormir, foi um longo dia. Ela não tinha paciência para o jeito de "corrigir" de Howard, mas ela nunca se importou ou gostou de Tony o suficiente para impedir. Seu filho estava tão absorto em encontrar o controle, para se agarrar a alguma normalidade após ter sido arrancado de sua casa - a fome esquecida por um momento -, que ele só percebeu que seu pai tinha vindo em sua direção quando sentiu o punho dele no rosto e consequentemente caiu no chão. 

Com gosto de sangue na boca, confuso, mas não realmente surpreso - ah, as consequências -, o garoto esperou que seu pai falasse. Toda e irritação de Howard parecia ter voltado a todo o vapor.

\- O que eu disse sobre chorar? - gritou enquanto levantava o punho novamente.


	3. Howard não deveria ser pai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não sei se alguém lê essa fanfic, mas se sim, sinto muito pela demora.

Tony sabia que era culpa dele - claro, seu pai estava estranho e eles haviam acabado de fugir dos EUA, então ele não deveria ser o incômodo que sempre foi -, mas não deixava de doer, Howard tinha uma mão pesada. 

A criança sempre foi ensinada que não deveria chorar; o choro era sinônimo de fraqueza e não podiam existir fraquezas, era estritamente proibido. Pessoas se aproveitam de fraquezas e os Stark devem sempre estar um passo a frente e acima de tudo e todos. Entendam, o garoto realmente nunca acreditou que ele era superior a alguém, porém ele nunca iria contra seu pai e sempre ficou calado.

Quando era mais novo - ele não tem ideia de quando começou -, Howard começou a moldá-lo. Não pode haver emoções, sentimentos - o mais velho não pode nem sonhar que Tony ainda expressa sentimentos por aí, culpa de Jarvis e Tia Peggy - e também não pode haver amigos. Era necessário usar uma máscara, pois somente a obediência, a frieza e o respeito pelos pais era permitido. A alegria e o sarcasmo eram passíveis de correção, Tony aprendeu isso extremamente bem. 

Ele só tinha três anos quando descumpriu essas regras - ele ainda não sabia delas na época -, ele se recorda perfeitamente. O menino estava feliz, pois o Papai Noel viria entregar presentes no natal, ele aprendeu isso com a professora na escola, já que seu pai nunca deu abertura para fantasias. Ele comentou sobre sua animação com Jarvis, e antes mesmo que seu mordomo o alertasse temendo pela sua integridade, um Howard bêbado apareceu - outra expedição fracassada, Tony presumiu -, e provavelmente ouviu o que o filho havia dito, pois o menino levou a primeira surra da sua vida. Jarvis não conseguiu defendê-lo dessa vez. Ele saiu da escola e a partir de então tinha os melhores cientistas como tutores em casa, e o médico que cuidou de seus ferimentos foi muito bem pago pelo silêncio. 

Então, a criança apenas tentou esquecer essa parte da vida e seguir em frente - porque se ninguém fazia nada para parar isso, Tony deduziu que ele era o erro, e não seu pai -, mas ele não conseguiu. Essa parte da sua vida era cada vez mais frequente ultimamente e Tony tinha cada vez mais pesadelos por isso. 

Ele sentiu uma nova dor e estava espremendo a boca para não gritar, quando abriu os olhos novamente - quando ele os fechou? - o garoto viu o pai na mesma posição, mas agora ele estava puxando fortemente o cabelo de Tony, e parecia ainda esperar uma resposta. Tony percebeu que ele devia ter divagado todo esse tempo. Ótimo, isso era outra coisa que Howard odiava. Por que ele tinha que se colocar em tantos problemas?

\- Sinto muito, pa... Howard. Eu vou fazer melhor, eu juro. - sua voz saiu um pouco falha e Tony se bateu mentalmente, ele era tão estúpido, ele era melhor do que isso! Não se pode mostrar fraquezas, lembra?

Na verdade, ele não podia discernir muita coisa nesse momento e essa foi a melhor frase que ele conseguiu formar. Sua cabeça estava zunindo com o aperto do outro homem, mas ele quase chamou Howard de pai e isso era ruim em grandes proporções, tanto que o garoto gemeu internamente, pouco ligando para a dor. O homem olhou para o menino por um pequeno período de tempo, e analisando seu próximo passo, empurrou o menor em direção a quina do sofá. Tony estremeceu - tão discretamente quanto conseguiu - quando suas costas entraram em contato com a madeira. Ok, isso doeu. Muito. 

Seu pai apenas suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados dele - numa fraca tentativa de se acalmar, enquanto dizia:

\- Por Steve, garoto. Como você pode ser meu filho? É tão inútil. - suspirou e continuou - Foi um longo dia e eu realmente não quero lidar com você agora. - dito isto, Howard foi para o quarto deixando Tony finalmente sozinho.

Tony se levantou do chão respirando pesadamente - ele nem ousou pensar mal de Steve Rogers, maldito Capitão América, neste momento - e tocou as costelas com cuidado. Não parecia que haviam quebrado, mas ainda assim doeriam por dias. 

Tudo que ele precisava, obrigado Howard. 

Suspirando, observou que tinha um espelho do outro lado do sofá e dirigiu-se a ele. O garoto se analisou. Ele tinha um grande hematoma no rosto, junto com um corte na bochecha causado provavelmente pelo anel de seu pai. Ia ficar roxo. Mais um para a lista, ele realmente deveria escrever um livro sobre quantas vezes isso aconteceu; ele acha que ficaria impressionado com a quantidade de páginas. Sem ter mais o que fazer sobre a sua situação, ele apenas se arrastou para o sofá aparentemente mofado - sem nem um travesseiro ou cobertor para se proteger do frio russo - e apenas colapsou desejando ter uma noite sem pesadelos. 

\--------------------

Quando ele acordou, percebeu que estava tremendo. Se era de frio, de dor ou de exaustão, ele não sabia. Tony se levantou o mais devagar que pôde sem se machucar e olhou em volta analisando. O sol parecia se pôr na mínima - a única, por sinal - janela quase no topo da parede, então ele deduziu que dormiu aproximadamente 14 horas. Isso era impressionante, ele nunca teve permissão de dormir assim. Ainda parado no mesmo canto, se o garoto não soubesse exatamente qual era o local em que se encontrava, ele estaria em pânico, porque tudo isso aqui lembra um porão sombrio. Ele foi esquadrinhar a casa, querendo se lembrar de cada detalhe. Tudo nela tinha um aspecto de velho, mas a criança supôs que era assim que um esconderijo deveria parecer, como se ninguém morasse aqui.

Pelo que ele observou, a casa possuía três portas em um corredor à esquerda da sala, que ele achou que eram dois quartos - as portas estavam fechadas, provavelmente seus pais dormiam - e um banheiro que tinha a porta aberta. Também havia um espaço sem porta no corredor da direita, que ele supôs ser a cozinha. Ele se perguntou qual seria o seu quarto, mas era melhor descobrir depois, Howard ainda poderia estar com raiva. 

Voltando para a sala e vendo de outro ângulo, Tony viu como o cômodo era sujo, assim como toda a casa. Dava para ver a poeira em todos os lugares, principalmente porque o sol refletia sobre tudo. O garoto enrugou o nariz, nunca tinha ficado em um lugar tão inabitável como esse. A pequena sala tinha apenas o velho sofá mofado - que há muito tempo poderia ter sido de um tom marrom escuro -, o espelho quebrado ao lado e a televisão antiga em frente. 

Se sentando novamente, Tony ficou desnorteado. O que ele devia fazer agora? Ele odiava admitir e parecer fraco - mesmo que fosse para si mesmo -, mas estava com saudades da mansão, e principalmente, das suas coisas. Aqui claramente não tinha nada para fazer, para se divertir, e ele suspirou. Ele poderia ligar a TV em algum canal de desenho - ele era um mini gênio e era fluente em russo e outras diversas línguas, muito obrigado -, mas o barulho provavelmente acordaria os pais, e o pobre garoto não tinha certeza se queria enfrentá-los no momento. 

Tony respirou irregularmente, parecendo finalmente se lembrar que estava com frio e com dor. E embora a temperatura de toda a casa fosse baixa, ele viu como sua roupa estava coberta de suor, provavelmente resultado de algum pesadelo. Ele tentou pensar corretamente, precisava de um banho e de roupas limpas. Então, ele tinha que achar as suas coisas primeiro. Ele olhou em volta da sala, percebendo as duas malas no canto - como ele não viu isso antes? 

De toda forma, ele foi até elas rezando para que fossem suas. Ele abriu uma e percebeu que continha suas roupas. Ele deu um suspiro de alívio, não queria ter que esperar seus pais para tomar banho. Pegando tudo que precisava, foi em direção ao banheiro. 

Se é que era possível, o banheiro era duas vezes mais sujo que o resto da casa, e cheirava a esgoto. Criando coragem, ele colocou suas coisas no balcão e foi usar o vaso sanitário. Quando terminou, ele tentou dar descarga, apenas para descobrir que estava quebrada. Ele revirou os olhos, nem sabia porque esperava algo diferente. Mesmo assim, ele precisava dar um jeito nisso. Para sua sorte, no canto do box tinha um pequeno balde quebrado, então Tony o encheu com água da pia o melhor que pode e despejou no vaso. Não foi seu melhor feito, mas ao menos funcionou e diminuiu o cheiro. O garoto tinha que se lembrar de pedir para Howard consertar o banheiro e pedir para sua mãe limpar a casa, tudo estava em péssimo estado. Ele não sabia muita coisa, mas poderia ajudar a ajeitar o lugar também.

Ele se dirigiu ao "chuveiro" - era só um cano de metal -, e olhou para a torneira que deveria acionar a água. Era bem alta, bem mais alta do que qualquer menino de cinco anos - e principalmente Tony, que sempre foi baixo para a idade -, então a criança teve que pular para abrir. Cada vez que ele pulava, a torneira girava um pouco mais, mas a cada pulo que ele dava, uma nova onda de dor atravessava seu corpo. Depois do que pareceu a eternidade - 7 pulos, para ser exato -, o garoto se acalmou quando finalmente a água jorrou do cano em grande quantidade e percebeu que era água quente. Ele sorriu enquanto ficava embaixo d'água, pois isso realmente aliviava as dores. 

Ele se deixou aproveitar esse momento por um bom tempo, antes de se lembrar o que realmente ele deveria fazer ali. Certo, tomar banho. Tony estava meio perdido, não sabia bem o que fazer, ele sempre foi muito dependente de Jarvis. O mordomo fazia de tudo com ele, desde brincar, dar conselhos, alimentar, até dar banho nele. Quando o garoto percebeu que os pais não gostavam dele, ele recebeu - escondido de Howard, com certeza - todo amor e afeto que Jarvis, Ana e Peggy estavam dispostos a dá-lo. Ele suspirou, pensar neles agora não daria em nada. Ele nunca tomou banho sozinho, mas ele estava sozinho agora, então ele precisava tentar.

Todo o processo demorou uns 20 minutos, contando com o menino desperdiçando muita água, colocando mais shampoo nos olhos e no chão do quê no cabelo e derrubando incontáveis vezes o sabonete naquele chão lodoso. Quando decidiu que estava limpo o suficiente e sua pele estava ficando bem vermelha da água quente - ele nem sentiu, isso foi estranho -, pulou mais algumas vezes para fechar a torneira, se enrolou em uma toalha e foi escovar os dentes. 

Ele se lembrou que não tomou água desde que saiu dos EUA, e isso foi há um bom tempo. Ele não sentia vontade de tomar água, mas sabia que era necessário, então encheu as mãos com a água da pia e tomou até não aguentar mais. Seu estômago embrulhou pela falta de comida e água e pela aquisição de uma água que claramente nem filtrada era, quanto mais mineral. Decidido a ignorar o enjôo repentino, começou a escovar os dentes e assim que a pasta entrou em contato com os dentes, a fome voltou com toda a força. Ele quis jogar tudo para o alto, não pararam de aparecer problemas e ele começou a ficar chateado por isso, mas ele tinha que terminar, uma vez que começou. Quando ele terminou, voltou para a sala e guardou tudo que pegou.

Em seguida, vestiu a roupa mais quente que conseguiu encontrar nas pressas. Ele já estava com frio de novo. Um camisa preta lisa, calça de moletom branca, e seu fiel casaco do Capitão América. Não era a roupa mais quente do mundo, mas serviria por enquanto. Ele franziu a testa enquanto se olhava no espelho, o rosto bordado de Steve o encarando com repressão no olhar - como se um desenho pudesse ter essa feição, mas tudo bem - e ele automaticamente se lembrou da noite anterior. Tony se repreendeu. Estava tudo bem até agora, deixe esse assunto para depois. 

Ele pegou um pente - como se penteia um cabelo? -, enquanto se movia em direção a cozinha. Ele realmente esperava que tivesse alguma comida fácil, ele não sabia cozinhar, Jarvis dizia que ele não tinha idade; mesmo que Howard insistisse que ele deveria crescer rápido. 

O garoto achou que estava indo muito bem até agora, se virando sozinho - ok, talvez um problema com o pente, mas ele eventualmente conseguiria -, Jarvis e tia Peggy com certeza iam se orgulhar do pequeno Tony. Com esse pensamento feliz, ele chegou a cozinha. 

Ele ficou tão chocado com o que viu, que o pente caiu de sua mão. A cozinha... estava vazia. Toda a esperança que Tony adquiriu nas últimas duas horas simplesmente foi embora. A cozinha não tinha comida. Apenas uma geladeira enferrujada verde musgo que estava quebrada, uma mesa de jantar redonda com três cadeiras de madeira fofa, que estavam roídas, um sinal de que houve cupins em algum momento - ele não sabia que existiam cupins em climas frios, vivendo e aprendendo - um fogão, uma pia com uma bancada e armários. Todos os armários não possuíam portas, estavam vazios, empoeirados e cobertos de teias de aranha. Tony não achou que houvesse comida ali desde 5 anos atrás.

Ele espirrou - que ótimo momento para isso, só trouxe uma nova onda de dor - enquanto saia da cozinha cansado e sentindo-se derrotado, com o pente de volta na mão - seu cabelo esquecido - e voltava para a sala. Pegou seu cobertor e seu travesseiro do Capitão América - Jarvis era um anjo, colocou tudo que Tony precisava em sua mala - e se sentou novamente no sofá. 

Se enrolou bem e esperou pelos pais, essa era a única opção agora. Sua barriga roncava cada vez mais, mas a qualquer minuto seus pais viriam. Tony tinha plena convicção disso. Eles sabiam que o filho estava com fome. Tony repetiu isso como um mantra, a cada instante que se passava. 

Não deixariam ele com fome... Certo?


	4. Maria deveria se importar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca conheci o Kensington Gardens, mas eu queria um lugar incrível e bem britânico para introduzir Peggy. 
> 
> Eu também mudei as tags dos personagens, porque mesmo que eles não apareçam, ainda serão muito mencionados por Tony.

Tony sentiu alguém chacoalhando-o levemente e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo rebelde, enquanto falava algo. Ele não conseguiu entender nada sobre o que a pessoa dizia, então ele apenas tentou encontrar uma posição melhor na cama e voltar a dormir sob o afago de alguém.

Ele ouviu uma risada conhecida, e deduziu que acharam sua atitude fofa ou engraçada. Ele relaxou até quase dormir novamente, quando pensou em uma coisa. Cama? Dormir? O que aconteceu? 

Ele imediatamente começou a se mexer inquieto no lugar que estava, sentindo o colchão macio, sob o olhar do outro ser humano, ainda de olhos fechados. Sim, definitivamente uma cama. Ele deve ter apagado em algum momento da tarde, enquanto esperava seus pais acordarem. Mas isso não explica a cama. A única explicação era se Howard o tivesse levado para o quarto, embora seu pai não tivesse cara de quem faria isso. Antes que o garoto pensasse mais sobre isso, ouviu falarem com ele de novo. Ele gemeu sem realmente querer ouvir e virou para o outro lado da cama. O menino se lembrou que podia ser sua mãe - mesmo que ela nunca tenha sido suave desse jeito com ele - o chamando para finalmente comer, mas ele estava cansado, poderia comer depois. 

Tony tinha convicção que ele estava dando uma de manhoso e insolente não querendo levantar, mas Howard também poderia dar seu "corretivo" - como o mais velho gostava de chamar - mais tarde. O garoto não queria se preocupar com isso agora, ele sentia que poderia dormir o dia todo. Contrariando seu pensamento, a pessoa - a mulher, ele deduziu pelo tom de voz - balançou-o mais forte, enquanto dizia:

\- Oi, querido. - disse com um sorriso - Acorde, seu pequeno preguiçoso. Tenho certeza de que há diversas coisas para fazer hoje e ficar na cama não é uma opção - terminou tirando o lençol de cima dele, mostrando um Tony sonolento de pijama fazendo bico. A mulher sorriu, ele era adorável.

Tony estava mais acordado agora, e embora se recusasse a abrir os olhos, ele conseguiu ouvir o que ela dizia com clareza. Ele gostou da sua voz, parecia macia como veludo. Porém, ele franziu a testa. Maria nunca falou assim com ele e não parecia ser a voz dela. A única pessoa que tinha uma voz com esse timbre era...

\- Tia Peggy? - o garoto se assustou quando abriu os olhos de repente e viu sua madrinha em seu usual terninho, sorrindo com um sorriso muito grande e olhando-o com aqueles olhos castanhos amáveis.

\- Sim, Ducky - Tony enrugou o nariz, tinha esquecido desse apelido -, eu vim passar o dia com você hoje, seus pais saíram. 

Tony estranhou seus pais terem saído, e ele não reconheceu nada nesse quarto, não achou que poderia ter estado aqui antes. Por tudo o que ele sabia, isso era um sonho. Mas quando Peggy o pegou no colo e o encheu de beijos e cosquinhas, ele não se importou se fosse um sonho. Ele se sentia o garoto mais feliz do mundo agora, com sua tia ao seu lado.

\---------------

Após tomar banho e se ajeitar, Peggy disse que iria levá-lo para um lugar especial. Tony não teve tempo de analisar o local que estava, mas ele percebeu que era tudo muito branco. Ele sabia que ele nunca tinha estado aqui, mesmo que parecesse familiar. Também sabia que aqui não era a Rússia, mas se sua mente quis lhe dar um pouco de paz e conforto longe dos pais, quem era ele para reclamar?

Peggy preparou uma cesta com coisas que ele não viu, e o levou para fora da casa, sempre o segurando pela mão - o que fez Tony revirar os olhos, ele não era um bebê. Eles caminharam por uns dez minutos, tudo ao redor passava pela vista do garoto como um borrão. Pessoas, animais, até os objetos. Tony franziu o cenho com isso, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, sua tia chamou sua atenção, quando disse:

\- Chegamos, Ducky. Nós vamos nos divertir bastante hoje – empurrou o garoto delicadamente para dentro do local

A criança ficou boquiaberta, o lugar era simplesmente maravilhoso. Era um jardim enorme, com todas as coisas imagináveis. Tinha chafarizes, fontes, estátuas, flores e plantas de todos os tipos e era tudo tão colorido e a grama era tão verde, que Tony ficou encantado. Peggy riu da expressão do menino.

\- Onde estamos, Tia Peggy? – perguntou ainda observando tudo

A mulher pareceu um pouco indignada, quando respondeu:

\- Ora Tony, eu falei sobre esses jardins. Kensington Gardens é um ótimo lugar para relaxar, eu vinha muito aqui quando eu tinha um tempo para retornar à Inglaterra. Eu te disse isso, você esqueceu? – seu sobrinho estava esquecendo as coisas? Isso era preocupante.

Inglaterra? Sim, Tony lembra. Mas ele nunca esteve aqui. Será que sua memória é tão boa, que formou esse lugar apenas com a descrição da tia? Ele não achava que isso era possível, ele era muito novo para ter uma mente tão avançada assim, não é? 

O garoto já estava cansado de tanto pensar, e sua madrinha o tirou desses pensamentos, de qualquer forma. Talvez um dia ele soubesse o quão inteligente ele realmente era.

\- Vamos fazer um piquenique agora, mocinho. Parece que você não come há um bom tempo – disse mudando de assunto, quando viu que o garoto não responderia. Tony riu quando ela cutucou sua barriga ao dizer isso.

Peggy preparou tudo no chão e se escorou em uma árvore, enquanto observava seu afilhado comer animadamente.

\- Você não vai comer?  
\- Não, querido. Eu já comi antes de te acordar. Eu fiz tudo para você. -sorriu suavemente para ele

O garoto deu de ombros e continuou comendo – ele tinha um buraco negro no estômago, por acaso? – quando algo lhe ocorreu

\- Onde está Jarvis? – perguntou inocentemente

Todo o bom humor de Peggy desapareceu com essa pergunta e ela ficou meio tensa, Tony nunca tinha a visto assim

\- Eu não sei, mas ele não está aqui – disse simplesmente

A criança franziu o cenho. Se isto era um sonho, ele queria ver Jarvis. Ele sentia sua falta. Porém, ele não sabia como funcionavam os sonhos exatamente e não sabia como trazê-lo para cá. Ele deduziu que a qualquer minuto ele iria ser puxado para a sua realidade, então ele deve aproveitar ao máximo o que foi dado a ele. E também não era como se Peggy fosse ruim, ela era incrível. Ele poderia sonhar com Jarvis depois.

\----------

O resto do dia correu muito bem, Tony adorou. Ele brincou com Peggy o dia todo, e no final da tarde, ele deitou em seu colo para ouvi-la ler sua história favorita – Alice no país das maravilhas. 

Ele deve ter dormido de novo, porque depois de algum tempo, sentiu alguém chamando-o levemente – Sério? De novo? 

\- Já estou acordado – disse tentando se livrar das mãos da pessoa  
\- Não está, não. – respondeu um homem

Tony se alarmou com a voz e se levantou ainda sem abrir os olhos, com medo do que veria.

\- J? – sussurrou  
\- Não, jovem senhor. Sinto muito. – falou com pesar

Tony abriu os olhos e o analisou

\- Você se parece com ele – franziu a testa – e fala como ele  
\- Nós pensamos que seria mais fácil se fizéssemos um lugar familiar, com pessoas familiares  
\- Do que você está falando? – o garoto estava ficando confuso  
\- Peço perdão. – suspirou – Esse lugar foi criado com o intuito de te levar para longe da dor. Nós somos sua consciência, viemos aqui para te alertar. Passar um tempo com sua tia, estava piorando sua situação, então decidi assumi essa forma para te acordar.  
\- Já estou acordado – disse irritado  
\- Não, você não está. – retrucou “Peggy”, pegando em sua mão – e você sabe disso.  
\- Eu não quero acordar – ele disse como a boa criança mimada que ele é  
\- Você precisa, querido. – continua Peggy – Você está morrendo. Você está praticamente em coma, está extremamente fraco. Faz dias que você não se alimenta, você é apenas uma criança.

Tony ficou em choque, ele não queria isso.

\- Sentimos que tivemos que te dizer desta forma, mas era a única maneira. A cada minuto que você passa aqui, mais perto de morrer você está.  
\- Então... – Tony tentou raciocinar – Vocês não são reais? Nada disso é? – olhou em volta, tudo ainda era o mesmo jardim  
\- Não, criança. Mas Peggy e Jarvis sempre estarão no seu coração. – “Jarvis” deu um singelo sorriso – Agora, acorde. 

Tony resmungou, mas fez o que foi pedido.

\----------

Tony acordou grogue e com dor de cabeça, se sentia fraco. Ele sentiu que não teve pesadelos, mas não conseguiu se lembrar como foi o sonho. Ele estava meio desnorteado quando se sentou, e respirou fundo. Ainda era à tarde. Ou ele dormiu pouco ou ele dormiu mais de um dia direito. O garoto apostou na segunda opção, pelo modo que se sentia. 

Tentando clarear a mente, conseguiu ouvir vozes da cozinha. Finalmente seus pais estavam fora do quarto! Ele se levantou – tentando seu melhor para não desmaiar quando uma tontura o atingiu – e foi cambaleando/tropeçando em direção ao outro cômodo, o melhor que pôde.

Seus pais estavam sentados, conversando em voz baixa. Ou pelo menos, o menino achou que era como eles estavam, ele não conseguiu ver muito bem. Ele fez – ou achou que vez - um som para ser notado, enquanto se escorava na parede para se apoiar.

Seus pais pararam de falar e olharam para ele.

\- O que foi garoto? – Maria perguntou, suspirando. Foi ótimo esses dias sem ver o garoto, mas como sempre, tudo que é bom dura pouco.  
\- Eu estou com fome – disse de uma vez. 

Howard revirou os olhos, esse garoto faz tudo por atenção, pensou. Mas Maria apenas franziu o cenho.

\- Você não comeu? – ele negou – Nem uma vez desde que nós chegamos? – ele negou novamente

Seu pai tinha começado a escrever num bloco, algo para futuras invenções, claramente não se importando com esse assunto. Porém, sua esposa estava um pouco alarmada, provavelmente fazendo a conta mental de quantos dias a criança não comeu. Ela o analisou antes de se levantar, parando um pouco no rosto, onde ainda tinha a marca do anel do marido, antes de se levantar. 

\- Eu vou comprar comida, sente-se. – mandou enquanto saia, mas não sem antes fuzilar o marido com o olhar.

Howard ficou calado enquanto Tony se arrastava para a cadeira e subia – ela rangeu sob seu peso, malditos cupins -, apenas pensando em o que deu na sua mulher.

Ela nunca se importou com o garoto, ele não entendeu essa mudança repentina. Ok, o garoto estava com fome, mas e daí? Ele podia morrer de fome, que o homem não estava nem aí. Seria até uma coisa boa, na opinião dele. Assim, ele poderia gerar um herdeiro decente para cuidar da empresa. A Stark Industries, nas mãos de Anthony? Howard nem queria estar vivo para chegar a ver essa desgraça.

O garoto espirrou – ótimo, como se passar fome não fosse o suficiente – e gemeu. Howard soltou um suspiro frustrado e olhou para o garoto. Tony apenas piscou para ele. O homem se perguntou se o garoto é irritante assim de propósito ou se já nasceu com essa “habilidade”. 

Seu pai continuou encarando e Tony falou antes que pudesse se conter: 

\- Qual será meu quarto? – perguntou sufocando um bocejo, ele ainda estava tão cansado...

Howard riu, como nunca tinha rido na vida. Tony achou que ele teria um ataque histérico ali mesmo, o que era tão engraçado?

\- Um quarto? – falou uma vez que se recuperou da crise – você não terá um quarto, garoto! Agradeça por eu deixar você dormir no sofá, poderia muito bem ser o chão.

O quê? Ele dormiria naquele sofá imundo para sempre? Tony sabia que ele não devia, mas ele retrucou indignado com sua nova vida. 

\- Mas aquele sofá está mofado! E é desconfortável. – reclamou

O dia estava muito bom sem esse garoto aqui, mas como Howard estava com muita preguiça, não iria corrigir esse imbecil por ser tão insolente. Porém, na próxima vez, ele não será tão bondoso.

\- Se vire. Eu realmente não me importo – respondeu voltando para suas anotações

Tony se sentiu derrotado, ele sabia quando não tinha chance. Ele sabia que teve sorte de não levar uma surra, depois de desrespeitar o pai. Mas ele não queria mais viver assim, era isso que sua vida ia se tornar? Morrer de fome, enquanto dorme em um sofá mofado? Incrível.

\----------

Maria chegou poucos minutos depois, carregada de sacolas. Os outros dois ainda estavam calados; Tony tentando não dormir novamente, enquanto esperava a mãe e Howard apenas estava concentrado.

Enquanto a comida estava no fogo, Maria tentou limpar o garoto o melhor que pôde. Ela não sabe se fez um trabalho muito bom, ela nunca soube cuidar de crianças e só ficava com Tony o tempo necessário para fazer propaganda de seu filho em algum evento de Howard. Ela também deu analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios, enfaixou as costelas, colocou gelo nelas e no rosto dele. O garoto estremeceu no contato e só piscava enquanto ela fazia isso, ela nunca foi atenciosa com ele, o pobre menino mal estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Enquanto isso, Howard achava que a mulher tinha enlouquecido de vez, o garoto poderia lidar com isso, o deixaria mais forte.

A verdade era que Maria se sentia culpada – apenas um pouco, ela ainda não gostava do menino, ok? -, o suficiente para sentir um pouco de remorso. Ela havia esquecido completamente que aqui não existe um Jarvis e que Tony é só uma criança que não pode se virar sozinho, então ela e Howard precisam ser os pais que nunca foram – o que ela acha que é impossível.

E ela quase deixou o próprio filho morrer de fome! Ela não suportava o menor, mas ela não queria ser responsabilizada pela morte de uma criança. Isso era algo horrível, mesmo para ela.

\- Sinto muito An... Tony - se corrigiu, tentando dar algum tipo de conforto ao garoto que ela nunca prestou atenção - Eu sei que dói, mas é para o seu bem. – disse suspirando e indo em direção ao fogão.

A comida logo ficou pronta e Maria encheu um prato de macarrão à carbonara para o menino e colocou na sua frente. Tony imediatamente se sentiu doente, ele não queria mais comer, ele provavelmente vomitaria tudo, de toda forma. Maria viu que ele não tocou no prato, e tentou:

\- Pode comer, que.. - certo, dizer “querido” seria forçado, ela não poderia agir como se gostasse dele, nem se quisesse. Afinal, ela nunca suportou crianças, desde a época da máfia. - Tony, coma. Você vai se sentir melhor.

O garoto duvidava disso, ele já se sentia mal o suficiente por uma vida toda. Howard apenas observava e se cansou dessa palhaçada.

\- É melhor você comer, garoto. Eu não vou sustentar um menino mimado que só faz o que quer. – disse irritado e o garoto estremeceu.

Maria suspirou. O que ela fez para merecer esse dia, senhor?

\- Por que você não tenta comer, criança? – perguntou suavemente – Eu vou conversar um pouco com seu pai – disse puxando o outro pelo braço, e ele a seguiu, muito surpreso para qualquer outra coisa.

Tony viu que estava sozinho. Ele suspirou de alívio. Ele não queria pensar no quanto sua mãe foi gentil agora. Nesse momento, era só ele e o prato. 

Quando comer se tornou tão difícil? O garoto sempre adorou comer, principalmente as sobremesas de Jarvis. Ele não sabia se aguentaria, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele sabia que estava fraco por falta de comida. A criança respirou fundo, criando coragem. Tony comeu a primeira garfada, e imediatamente se sentiu enjoado, seu estômago parecia puro ácido. Ainda assim, ele respirou fundo e continuou a comer. Ele precisava. Quando terminou de comer, ele sentiu como se estivesse morrendo, seu estômago era pura dor. Mesmo os remédios não pareciam surtir muito efeito. Mas o menino não se arrependeu de se forçar a comer. Poderia estar doendo agora, mas ele não tem noção de quando ele poderá comer novamente. 

Com esse pensamento, Tony se jogou no sofá, pedindo para tudo que ele conhecia, que não pudesse sentir mais nada.


	5. Tony finalmente escapa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO DE GATILHO: AUTO-MUTILAÇÃO COMO FUGA DA FOME E TENTATIVA DE SUICÍDIO. 
> 
> Se você não se sente bem lendo isso, por favor, não leia.  
> Se você deseja fazer isso para si mesmo, por favor, procure ajuda. 
> 
> Meu intuito com essa fanfic não é, em momento algum, causar angústia para alguém, fazer incitação e/ou apologia ao suicídio, auto-mutilação ou distúrbios alimentares. Isso é apenas uma estória. 
> 
> Se cuidem. 
> 
> \--------- 
> 
> Flashback é Dia 1 ao Dia 6

Howard quis jogar a cabeça na parede. Como sangue do seu sangue pode ter tanta burrice? O garoto deveria saber lidar com um pouco de fome! Isso só podia ser culpa de Maria. Ela não criou o menino direito.

Como se estivessem em perfeita sincronia, assim que Howard teve esse pensamento e fecharam a porta do quarto, a mulher começou a gritar:

\- Sério, Howard? - ela estava indignada - O que você estava pensando? Deixar o menino morrer de fome? É claro que ele precisa comer e está debilitado demais para aguentar tudo no estômago. Ele não precisa de você ameaçando-o! 

 

De onde veio isso? O homem franziu a testa, sem esperar essa explosão. Ela sempre ficou calada quando ele dava lições a Anthony e foi ela que não alimentou o garoto, de qualquer forma, cuidar dos filhos era obrigação da mulher. Ele não ia permitir que gritassem com ele.

\- O que é isso agora, Maria? - avançou em direção a ela por puro reflexo. Ela apenas piscou, sendo mais rápida e segurando o punho que vinha em sua direção.

\- Pensei que soubesse melhor, querido. - disse sarcástica, pegando o braço dele e torcendo para as suas costas - Você pode ter a força, mas eu tenho a agilidade. Esqueceu com quem se casou, Howard? - com isso, ela o expulsou do quarto e trancou a porta. 

Ele suspirou irritado e foi pro laboratório, com o braço dolorido, sem chances de terminar a discussão e contrariado de ser tratado assim por uma mulher. Mas ela não era qualquer mulher, era uma mulher da máfia. 

Ele sabia que não era para sequer tentar. Tony era frágil, mas sua esposa não. Ele lembra a primeira vez que ele tentou, porque ela o desafiou. Acabou pior para Howard, pois ele ficou surpreso, e eles não se falaram por duas semanas. Bom, até que ele precisou pedir que ela fosse numa gala da SI e teve que pedir desculpas. Isso foi extremamente humilhante. 

O que ele estava pensando quando se casou com ela? Entendam, Howard recorda muito bem com quem se casou. Ele deveria ter sabido melhor que misturar seus genes puros com o de mafiosos italianos. Ele foi fraco, ele admite, quando deixou que a máfia o perseguisse, porque ele não venderia suas armas para eles - e nem deixaria ser roubada, ele tinha uma segurança muito perfeita, obrigado. 

E para que ele fosse deixado em paz, teve que se casar com a filha do chefe. Ele também tinha certeza que planejavam matá-lo para Maria ficar com o controle de SI e das armas, mas Howard assegurou que tudo seria de seu herdeiro e não de sua esposa. Ele não foi tão idiota de pensar nesse casamento em nada mais do que um contrato, mas agora ele tem que lidar com essa criança o resto da sua vida. Sacrifícios.

Em todo caso, não havia mais nada para fazer sobre isso, então era melhor ele voltar ao trabalho. Steve não se acharia sozinho.

\----------------

Uma semana. Esse era o tempo que ele não via a mãe. Nem uma vez. Também foi o tempo que ele começou a perder peso. Ele não sabe se ele fez alguma coisa e ela não queria vê-lo por isso – o que era provável, mas ela tinha sido tão gentil com ele na última vez, que Tony pela primeira vez achou que não fez nada de errado. O garoto não sabia se Maria saia do quarto enquanto ele dormia, mas de toda forma, ele ficou sob os cuidados de Howard durante esse tempo. 

Tony estava confuso se ele poderia chamar qualquer coisa que seu pai fazia para ele de “cuidados”, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Ele não tinha a proteção de ninguém aqui, ele tinha certeza. O garoto até achou que o homem não o deixaria com fome, mas ele rapidamente descobriu que estava bem enganado. Tony teve pouco contato com Howard desde que ele ouviu a briga dos pais. No dia seguinte a isso, ele foi acordado a pontapés – que horas eram? Ele definitivamente precisa ter um relógio, ou ele enlouqueceria.

Dia 1

Tony sentiu alguém empurrando-o com os pés e abriu os olhos. Howard estava olhando para ele e rapidamente começou: 

\- Anda, garoto. Sua mãe está acamada, então eu tomarei conta de você esses dias. - disse indo em direção ao laboratório, com Tony o seguindo de perto.

No caminho, o garoto percebeu que o banheiro estava todo concertado e toda a fiação trocada. Tony estranhou não ter ouvido o barulho, mas ficou aliviado pelo banheiro utilizável. Porém, a casa continuava suja. Ele esperava muito que não pegasse uma gripe, alergia ou coisa parecida, ele já se sentia mal o suficiente. Mesmo que não sentisse quase dor nenhuma, seu estômago ainda estava estranho.

O garoto ficou em pé na porta, enquanto o pai entrava e lhe entregava um papel.

\- Essas são as regras que se juntaram às antigas. Ainda podem existir mais ao longo do tempo - disse ele se sentando e começando a trabalhar.

Tony assentiu para o nada, enquanto começava a ler o que tinha escrito. As regras eram:

\- Ele vai dormir no sofá;

\- Só vai falar se tiver permissão;

\- Nunca irá reclamar;

\- Sempre vai agir como um legítimo Stark, e não como um bebê;

\- Três vezes por semana, ele vai estudar à tarde com Maria, até que ela o libere;

\- Os outros quatro dias - e em as todas as manhãs -, ele acordará às 7 horas;

\- Vai trabalhar no laboratório de Howard, porque ele não vai sustentar Tony. O menino terá que criar coisas, se quiser morar nesta casa;

\- Ele só sairá do laboratório, se Howard permitir. Ou se ele tiver terminado o trabalho diário - que era tudo que o pai mandasse;

\- Ele comeria apenas após tudo estar terminado; 

\- Tony obedeceria sem pestanejar e seria o ajudante de Howard; 

\- E ele só tinha permissão de ver 5 horas de TV por semana, e não mais do que 1 hora por dia. 

Tony suspirou quando terminou ler, ele odiou tudo isso. Porém, ele sabia que teria que obedecer de um jeito ou de outro, então era melhor do modo mais simples. 

\- Alguma pergunta? - disse Howard

\- Não

\- Ótimo - ele pareceu satisfeito - você pode começar desmontando essas armas aqui - apontou para uma pilha ao lado dele

O garoto não fazia ideia de como se pegava em uma arma, mas ele era um observador nato. Ele, com toda certeza, aprenderia em um piscar de olhos.

Após ver como o pai fazia, ele se sentou ao lado dele e começou a fazer o mesmo.

\--------------

\- Vou almoçar - o homem falou de repente e se levantou

Tony nem tinha visto o tempo passar, já eram 12 horas pelo relógio de parede. Ele nem analisou o cômodo, era tudo uma grande bagunça - mas o garoto sabia que Howard tinha noção de onde estava cada coisa. Ele se levantou também.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai?

\- Almoçar? - o menino disse como se fosse óbvio, sem poder se conter

Howard queria dar na cara dele pela insolência, mas se conteve. Ele teria sua punição de outro modo.

\- Eu permiti? - perguntou com um sorriso de muitos dentes

O garoto murchou e hesitou antes de responder:

\- Não.

\- Pois bem, então continue trabalhando.

\- Posso ir ao banheiro?

\- Vá - falou suspirando e indo em direção a cozinha

\------------

Tony já tinha voltado a desmontar as armas quando seu pai retornou com um prato de risoto e um copo de suco. O garoto ficou de boca aberta. Howard iria mesmo comer na sua frente? Ele achava que preferia apanhar à ser obrigado a assistir essa tortura psicológica. E ele nem sabia que o homem cozinhava, para ser sincero. 

A criança respirou fundo, enquanto continuava a trabalhar, olhando de soslaio para o pai comendo ao seu lado e mexendo em uns projetos.

\-----------

Tony sentiu algo sendo jogado em seu colo. Um pacote de... Biscoito? Era isso que ele comeria? Ele nunca foi permitido comer coisas industrializadas antes. Isso era tão estranho.

\- Você pode ir agora

\- Obrigado - se levantou, olhando o relógio: 22:45 - Boa noite - ele não obteve resposta, mas saiu mesmo assim.

\-------

Assim que ele se deitou, ele percebeu que havia algo diferente. Nas paredes tinham diversos pôsteres do Capitão América e um deles estava posicionado exatamente para o menino. Tony odiou cada um deles. 

Abriu o pacote de biscoito e logo se sentiu mal - era horrível! Ele terminou de comer, tendo a certeza de que ele odiaria coisas doces para sempre e dormiu sob os olhares julgadores do desenho.

\--------

Dia 2

O segundo dia foi sem grandes intercorrências.

O menino se levantou de manhã, guardou suas roupas na estante da televisão, trocou seu pijama e correu para o laboratório - apenas em tempo: 6:59. Fez tudo que Howard pediu e começou a fazer um filtro de água para si mesmo - ele não pode tomar aquela água nojenta para sempre.

No final da noite, recebeu outro biscoito - muito doce para o seu gosto - e foi dormir.

\---------

Dia 3

Ele acordou doente. Ele soube assim que ele abriu os olhos e espirrou, sem parar por um bom tempo. Tudo que ele precisava! Faminto, sem água decente e agora, doente. As coisas poderiam piorar?

A resposta é sim, sempre podem.

\- Howard, eu não me sinto muito bem. - estremeceu, estava frio hoje - Posso ir descansar? - Perguntou na porta do laboratório: 7:00 em ponto -

\- Não, apenas se sente e fique útil

Tony gemeu, baixo o suficiente para o pai não ouvir, é óbvio.

Só neste momento o garoto percebeu que teria que cuidar de si mesmo, a partir de agora. Aqui não havia Jarvis, Peggy ou Ana para salvá-lo dos pais. Maria estava trancada e Howard não poderia se importar menos se ele morria ou vivia.

\----------- 

Claramente, o dia passou sem que ele visse a cor de um remédio. Seu pai os escondeu, pelo que o garoto imagina. Ele fungou e espirrou o dia todo. E conseguiu ver que Howard estava se segurando para ficar calado e não sacudi-lo até que ele parasse.

Ele estava com dor, então ele tinha que resolver essa situação. Se o pai não daria os remédios, Tony criaria um coquetel que serviria para tudo. Ele tinha conhecimento em química suficiente para isso. E não levou nem duas horas para fazer. Infelizmente, só deu duas doses e o garoto escondeu da vista do pai. A criança não era idiota de pensar que o mais velho não sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas não custava tentar. 

À noite, ele terminou de construir o filtro e se assustou quando percebeu Howard pairando sobre ele.

\- Que merda é essa, garoto? 

\- É um filtro de água - disse dando de ombros

\- Para que eu quero essa porcaria? Ninguém vai comprar isso!

Tony apenas respirou fundo.

\- Desculpe, senhor. Eu fiz isso para mim - o homem franziu a testa - Eu estava tomando água direto da torneira - continuou

Howard apenas piscou. Ok, não era isso que o outro tinha em mente quando pediu uma invenção, mas pelo menos foi uma economia. Era ótimo, agora ele não precisa gastar com água para o menino. Maria e ele já compravam água suficiente para eles mesmos, e aqui era tudo mais caro do que na América.

\- Tá bom, garoto. Só suma da minha vista - disse entregando um pacote de torrada para ele 

Embora seu jantar fosse torrada seca e água, era melhor do que biscoito novamente.

\----------

Dia 4

Tony acordou assustado. Ele não dormiu a noite inteira por causa dos espirros, apenas cochilando quando o sol nasceu. Ele esqueceu de tomar o remédio ontem e agora estava desnorteado. 

Correu para o laboratório assim que percebeu que o sol estava mais alto que o de costume. Olhou o relógio: 7:37. O garoto engoliu em seco, entrando no quarto. Tinha outra regra: uma hora de atraso = uma agressão da escolha do pai, a qualquer momento do dia. 

Howard logo puxou seus cabelos, apertadamente.

\- É melhor não se atrasar de novo - o menino assentiu o melhor que pode e se sentou

\----------

Ele foi acordado por um empurrão do homem. Ele olhou em volta quando caiu no chão. 14 horas. Seu pai estava na sua cadeira, tentando conter a combustão em sua mesa. Tony franziu o cenho. O quê? 

Ah, certo. Ele foi ordenado para fazer uma experiência química, mas deve ter misturado os compostos errados e dormido. Ele não lembra. Uau, esse coquetel é realmente forte. Talvez ele não devesse ter tomado.

Combustão controlada, Howard o fuzilou. Esse garoto perdeu a cabeça? Mataria todos!

\- Saia! - gritou

\- Mas... E minha comida? - perguntou antes que entendesse que isso era reclamar

\- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO. DÊ UM JEITO!

Se Maria estivesse dormindo agora, com toda certeza tinha acordado, pensou o menino. 

"Dê um jeito". Ok, ele poderia fazer isso.

\--------

Ele não poderia fazer isso.

Assim que ele subiu na cadeira, para pegar uma panela, o garoto perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. A tampa da panela era de vidro, e quebrou no seu braço. Tony não gritou. Ele ainda estava entorpecido do remédio, mas distinguiu seu pai gritando com ele do laboratório. A criança limpou a bagunça o melhor que conseguiu e correu até o sofá.

\-----------

Ele acordou de madrugada, um pouco zonzo. Enquanto ia ao banheiro, ele finalmente olhou seu braço. Ah, o corte era grande. E ainda estava aberto. O menino amaldiçoou enquanto tentava tirar os cacos de vidro restantes e esperava que o remédio em seu sistema fizesse algo por isso. Ele não sabia dar pontos. 

Voltando ao sofá, ele percebeu que havia um pedaço de pão. Estava mofado e duro, mas comeu de qualquer maneira.

\-----------  
Dia 5

Ele não é permitido no laboratório, então ele não come.

\------------

Dia 6

Howard pede coisas realmente difíceis para um menino de cinco anos - mesmo um gênio - fazer, então Tony erra o dia todo. O homem diz a Maria que é melhor ela ir dá aulas, porque ele não suporta mais esse garoto inútil.

\----------

Dia 7

Howard entrou no quarto e viu sua esposa dormindo. De novo.

Revirando os olhos, se sentou na beira da cama, chacoalhando seu braço.

\- Maria, acorda! Nós combinamos que você ensinaria ao garoto, não aguento mais olhar para a cara dele todos os dias. - disse irritado, enquanto ela apenas resmungou de acordo

\- Levante, mulher. Você também vai comigo atrás de algumas coisas que preciso para próxima expedição. - empurrou-a mais forte, até que ela se levantou

\- Vá se ferrar, querido - zombou, ser casada era um saco - Já acordei, daqui a pouco estarei pronta - saiu do quarto e logo encontrou Anthony.

Os dias passaram tão rápido, ela apenas não fez nada a semana toda.

Depois que brigou com Howard, ela não sentiu vontade de sair do cômodo por um tempo, então ela permaneceu nele. Ela fazia isso às vezes; tirava um tempo para si mesma, trancada, e depois saia revigorada. 

O que ela precisaria se preocupar? Howard não enchia sua paciência quando estava nesses dias e ela tinha certeza que ele alimentaria Tony, quando o próprio fosse comer. Era só o garoto não arrumar problemas, que estaria tudo bem. Então, ela podia relaxar. No quarto tinha tudo que ela precisava, comida, TV, seus livros, até um banheiro. E principalmente... Paz! 

Sem ver aquele garoto, ela não se sentiria culpada, e assim, poderia voltar a ser ela mesma. 

Essa semana passou sem nada de mais acontecer. Só no quarto dia que ela foi um pouco fraca - ao ouvir os gritos do marido - e perguntou do filho. O homem disse que estava cuidando dele e que ele estava comendo. Maria apenas confiou e voltou a dormir.

Porém, quando ela viu a criança agora, Maria disse a si mesma que não iria supor mais nada pelas palavras de Howard. Nunca mais. Porque "alimentar", claramente não era sinônimo de "comer bem".

O garoto estava péssimo, ela já começava a ver seus ossos. A mulher admitiu que era uma mãe horrível, e mais horrível ainda por sentir falta do seu mordomo. Ela não levava jeito para a maternidade.

Suspirou, pensando em quanto seu marido era um idiota. Porém, ela era mais idiota ainda, por achar que algo mudaria nessa família. 

Enquanto é analisado pela mãe, Tony pensa que conseguiu terminar a semana bem. Ele ainda se sentia um lixo, mas talvez ele esteja criando uma boa imunidade, já que ele parou de espirrar. 

O próximo passo era limpar a casa; ele já tinha visto um tutorial na TV sobre isso, ontem. Mesmo assim, Tony parecia receoso em falar algo e a mãe percebeu.

\- Pode perguntar, Tony - um tom gentil saindo automaticamente da sua boca, ela enrugou o nariz para isso

\- A senhora pode comprar produtos de limpeza? - o menino perguntou baixo

Maria estranhou a pergunta, jurando que ele pediria remédios.

\- Por quê?

\- A casa está suja - deu de ombros

Ah, sim. Certo. Ela esqueceu complemente deste fato quando chegou na casa.

\- Certo, criança. Mas agora, você não quer almoçar comigo? - perguntou sorrindo

Tony rapidamente assentiu, os olhos brilhando. Maria quis dar na cara de Howard, era óbvio que o menino não comeu decentemente.

\----------

Eles demoraram uma eternidade para voltar para casa. Howard só queria as melhores coisas para a expedição. Maria odiou cada momento. E, como se não bastasse, quase o reconheceram! Capitão América idiota! Mesmo congelado, ainda causa problemas.

Quando eles passaram pela porta, a mulher se assustou. A casa estava limpíssima. 

Tony fez tudo isso sozinho? Maria se repreendeu. Ela que deveria ter limpado. Deve ter sido extremamente difícil para o garoto - agora morto para o mundo, no sofá -, fazer tudo isso. 

Ela se sentiu mal. O que eles estavam fazendo com o próprio filho?

\------

Dois meses se passaram. Dois meses repetindo aquela mesma rotina. 

Ser assistente de Howard, comer mal ou não comer, só comer uma refeição decente quando Maria tinha pena dele e fazia o almoço ou o jantar - nunca os dois. Ver a mãe apenas algumas vezes - ou nem isso - e ficar sob o comando do pai a semana inteira.

Ele se sente cada vez mais fraco e magro e não pode mais suportar isso. O bom é que ele realmente deve ter criado algum tipo de imunidade, ou se acostumado com a doença, - ele não tem ideia, biologia não é muito sua área -, porque ele nunca mais ficou doente. E agora, Maria limpava a casa, pelo menos uma vez por semana, o que era um alívio.

Nestes dois meses, Howard o agredia por qualquer coisa. Principalmente, se ele se atrasasse para comparecer ao laboratório – mas alguém lá em cima deveria gostar muito do garoto, pois isso aconteceu poucas vezes. 

O garoto se frustrava, pois ele era um gênio. Devorava livros e aprendia mais rápido que qualquer outro, mas ele ainda era uma criança e precisava dormir. Então, às vezes, ele colapsava na mesa. E acordava com a dor, se não tivesse terminado o trabalho diário. 

Outra coisa também mudou.

Após o dia que ele quebrou a tampa da panela, ele teve que tentar fazer sua comida outras vezes. Isso resultou em diversas queimaduras, quedas da cadeira e claro, comer comidas cruas ou complemente queimadas. Howard também não quis consertar a geladeira, disse que era totalmente desnecessário.

Em algum momento durante esse tempo - duas semanas depois da primeira queda, Tony diria -, ele finalmente se cortou com uma faca, ao tentar cortar temperos, e percebeu que a dor era boa. Ele gostou da sensação, era melhor do que pensar na fome. Então, ele continuou com isso – de vez em quando – e desistiu de tentar cozinhar. Ele comeria o que fosse dado a ele, e nos outros dias, lidaria com a fome do seu jeito.

 

Mais uma coisa. Eles ficavam sem dinheiro tão rápido! Howard só queria o melhor para a sua próxima busca por Steve, então continuou obrigando Tony a constituir coisas e vendia para alguma fábrica russa. As invenções eram patenteadas, mas como a identidade falsa de Howard não era confiável, pagavam pouco. 

Às vezes, o homem pedia emprestado aos contatos de Maria - com desespero para ir em uma nova expedição -, já que nem sempre Jarvis conseguia mandar dinheiro para a conta secreta de Howard. Os EUA ainda estavam na cola deles.

De toda forma, Tony estava sozinho no momento. Olhou o relógio, enquanto saia do laboratório, 23:54.

Howard finalmente foi na expedição - não sem antes dizer que Tony deveria ter pelo menos três invenções, antes que ele voltasse daqui a quinze dias e o laboratório devia estar um brinco; Tony também só teria aula com a mãe daqui a 3 dias, no mínimo. Ela tinha se trancado no quarto novamente e ele já estava sem comer há dois dias. Ele não achava que aguentaria ficar sem comer por mais tempo - mesmo com essa nova imunidade - e o garoto não conseguiu achar nenhuma comida porcaria que Howard dava a ele.

Ele estava pensando se deveria tirar Maria do descanso e correr o risco de levar a primeira surra da mãe, em toda sua vida - Howard tinha colocado outra regra: nunca incomodar Maria, se ela estiver no quarto trancada -, quando ele ouviu algo bater na cozinha. 

Ele ficou com medo, será que os americanos finalmente os acharam? Ele não sabia, mas foi até lá. O garoto percebeu que era só a janela; ele estranhou que ela estivesse aberta - ele nem sabia que abria-, e foi fechar. Quando ia trancar a alavanca novamente, pensou melhor.

Essa era a sua oportunidade. Ele poderia fugir!!! Howard ficaria louco, mas seus pais o odiavam, então Tony finalmente seria livre. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de pular a janela. Não sem antes se arranhar no vidro trincado, enquanto passava - porque ele tem esse tipo de sorte.

Ele observou a rua, tremendo de frio - talvez ele devesse voltar e colocar um casaco, mas não quis arriscar. A rua estava deserta, desprovida de casas, pessoas ou iluminação. O garoto nunca teve medo de escuro, mas tudo tem a primeira vez. 

Ele ainda teve que andar três quarteirões para achar a primeira lata de lixo. Ele correu até ela, talvez tivesse algo comível ali - não era como se ele pudesse escolher no momento. Não tinha nada. Nem na primeira lata, nem na segunda, nem nas próximas quinze que ele procurou. Ou os russos não desperdiçam comida, ou o caminho de lixo já passou. 

Tony andou por no mínimo uma hora, mas não encontrou nada. Apenas um gato que ele assustou. Ele estava quase desistindo disso e voltando para sua vida infernal - claro que ele decorou o caminho de volta, apenas por precaução -, quando viu uma ponte.

Isso era a solução dos seus problemas! Ele correu até o local - que parecia ser o único lugar iluminado em todo o bairro - e olhou para baixo. Perfeito. Era alta o suficiente para fazer um estrago.

Tony nunca teve esse pensamento antes, mas parecia tão óbvio agora. Se ele morresse, não ia sentir mais nada. Era tão simples, tão fácil. Sem dor, sem ódio, apenas o vazio. Isso com certeza era melhor que morrer de fome.

Ele subiu na ponte e respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Finalmente a liberdade que o garoto tanto almejou.

Ele estava pronto para se deixar cair, quando alguém o segurou pelo pulso.

\- O que você acha que está fazendo, garoto? - perguntou ela


	6. Natalia irá protegê-lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês devem ter percebido que eu mudei algumas coisas da base da história de Tony, e agora, de Natasha. Mas percebi que eu ignorei um fato histórico importante antes - mesmo que eu não tenha ideia de como os quadrinhos colocam a guerra fria nos enredos- e eu meio que tento corrigir aqui. 
> 
> Não sei se eu consegui, mas me desculpem.
> 
> Talvez eu só use esse capítulo pra colocar coisas históricas, como base de fazer uma situação da época que eles se encontram, porque isso realmente não é o meu foco e eu não sei como a história de Natasha funciona muito bem, afinal isso aqui é Tony-centric.

Natalia gostava dessa hora do dia. Seus manipuladores davam liberdade suficiente a ela, para que pudesse exercer seu treinamento de espiã em algumas noites. Ela ia muito para a parte mal iluminada da cidade. Normalmente, coisas interessantes aconteciam na área.

Como estava acontecendo nesse exato momento.

Natalia se escondeu no beco para observar uma criança. Ele estava indo em direção à ponte, a garota ficou curiosa e o seguiu. Ela observou enquanto ele subia na ponte e apreciava a vista. A menina ficou intrigada, o que ele ia fazer?

Ah, não!

Demorou um momento logo demais para ela entender, mas ela ainda conseguiu chegar até o menino antes que ele “caísse”.

\- O que você acha que está fazendo, garoto? - perguntou ela

Tony se assustou e se desequilibrou, mas Natalia foi mais rápida e conseguiu tirá-lo da ponte e estabilizar o menino chão.

Ela repetiu a pergunta.

\- Nada! - gritou o menino, em inglês, e se afastou dela, sentando no chão

A garota franziu o cenho com o idioma. 

Entendam, ela sabe inglês, é claro. Este é um dos motivos por qual ela é treinada, afinal. O que a deixou confusa foi o fato de ter uma criança - claramente americana- sozinha nas ruas de São Petersburgo - Leningrado é um péssimo nome, se você quiser a opinião dela. 

Como isso era sequer possível? Os EUA e a URSS - a KGB e algumas máfias já chamam de Rússia - ainda estavam em grande guerra. 

 

\- Não me pareceu nada - disse ela, forçando o sotaque russo no seu tom

Ela acha que o garoto percebeu o erro de falar em inglês, porque automaticamente mudou a língua.

\- Não é sua conta - disse Tony, em russo

Natalia se surpreendeu com a facilidade que ele fez isso. Ele falava como se fosse um nascido russo, sem nenhum traço de sotaque na pronúncia das palavras. Se a menina não fosse tão boa no que fazia, ela quase acharia que tinha imaginado o inglês. Quase.

Palmas para ele, ele era inteligente. E ela estava - definitivamente - prestando atenção nele agora.

\- Ok - disse levantando os braços em um gesto apaziguador - Então, eu apenas vou me sentar aqui com você.

O garoto franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Ficou apenas olhando reto. E antes que ele pudesse decidir seu próximo passo – já que essa garota destruiu sua chance perfeita -, seu estômago decidiu por ele. Roncou alto e a estranha o olhou. Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de tirar um pacote com comida - sabe-se lá de onde - e entregar para ele.

\- Coma - pediu - Você claramente precisa mais disso do que eu.

Com sua dignidade beirando o zero e a fome quase em mil - se ele fosse colocar numa escala-, Tony não se importou de pegar a comida de estranhos. Se tiver envenenado, o menino acha que essa morte doeria menos do que se jogar da ponte, de qualquer forma.

\- Obrigado – lembrou de dizer. Natalia apenas assentiu.

Enquanto Tony estava comendo, ele avaliou a menina ao seu lado. Ela com certeza sabia firmar sua presença. Era uma menina muito bonita e intimidante. E era tão alta! Tony ficou com inveja.

Ele fez os cálculos rapidamente, sua mente não conseguindo ficar parada enquanto comia. A garota tinha aproximadamente 1,20 m em comparação ao 1 m de Tony; ele se sentiu menor do que realmente era com isso - a estranha poderia subjugá-lo rapidamente, se quisesse. Ela era ruiva, cabelo na cintura e de um vermelho vivo, não tinha sardas, estava vestida com um tipo de roupa preta, uma faça afiada presa na cintura - isso fez o garoto estremecer, ela era algum tipo de lutadora? - e por último, ela era magra.

Certo, não a magreza raquítica do menino. Ele fez as contas e deve ter perdido uns 8 kg nesse tempo em solo russo, então ele teria 10 kg agora. A menina tinha uma magreza normal, sendo quase o peso ideal - ele diria uns 21,5 kg - e era aparentemente bem tratada e limpa. A inveja do pobre garoto aumentou com isso, a família da estranha provavelmente é bem melhor do que a dele. 

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou a estranha de repente, fazendo-o se assustar

Ah, certo. Ele não foi tão discreto na análise. Agora era ela quem o analisava. Aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes que pareciam ler a alma. Ele se sentiu exposto, e não gostava disso.

\- Calculando - murmurou, resistindo ao impulso de ir embora e continuar com fome. Ele, ao menos, comeria tudo.

A garota franziu o cenho para a resposta, mas não disse nada. Voltou a olhar a rua como se nunca tivesse falado, sabendo que o garoto estava desconfortável com a sua presença. Ela teria explicações depois.

Nacionalidades a parte, ela continuou a observar o menino. Ele estava péssimo: vários cortes, hematomas roxos, aspecto cadavérico, mas ele não era sujo e tinha roupas muito boas... Será que essa criança morava realmente na rua? 

Ela descobriria isso.

Natalia sentiu um carinho, que realmente veio do nada, por essa criança. Ela sabia que não podia sentir afeto por nada e nem ninguém – só as futuras missões eram importantes - , mas esse menino tinha alguma coisa que a fez se sentir conectada imediatamente por ele. A menina não sabia porque uma criança como ele, tiraria a própria vida, mas ela decidiu que cuidaria dele, não importa o quê. Ela vai proteger esse pobre menino de todas as coisas.

Sem que ela percebesse, ela estava passando a mão em uma das cicatrizes do seu braço – “o que aconteceu com você?”, Ela se perguntou -, o garoto estremeceu e fugiu sem olhar para trás.

Natalia suspirou, permitindo que ele fosse. Se ela ia mesmo cuidar dele, não queria assustá-lo, eles se encontrariam eventualmente. Também não era bom ela saber aonde ele morava. Ela não podia arriscar que as outras meninas do projeto viúva sequer sonhassem que ela encontrou alguém. Elas eram extremamente dedo-duro. 

Natalia nem queria imaginar o que seus manipuladores fariam com uma criança americana.

\----------

A segunda vez que Anthony encontrou a menina misteriosa, foi dois dias depois da primeira vez.   
Ele estava olhando a ponte, quando ela chegou. A garota apenas estendeu uma maça e olhou o horizonte sem dizer nada, assim como ele. 

Tony analisou a fruta antes de pegar. Jarvis sempre disse para não aceitar coisas de estranhos e Peggy o mataria por fazer exatamente o contrário. Bem, ele não deveria ter aceitado da primeira vez, de qualquer forma, mas ele já tinha comido algo oferecido pela menina e não morreu. Então, talvez ela só quisesse ser amiga dele. Porém, ele não tinha como saber disso. O garoto nunca soube como funcionava esse tipo de coisa, mas ele sentiu que poderia confiar nela.

Ele finalmente tinha começado a comer, quando ela disse:

\- Natalia

Tony não entendeu e deve ter sido nítido, pois ela reformulou:

\- Meu nome é Natalia. Como é seu? - ele franziu o cenho.

Isso foi rápido.

-Tony... - disse olhando em seus olhos

\- Tony... – repetiu, testando o nome diferente – Parece um bom nome para mim – ele continuou calado – De onde você é, Tony?

Tony não quis responder, apenas continuou a comer.

\- Ok, sem pressão - a criança respirou fundo - Garoto americano – Natalia acrescentou e observou o garoto ficar tenso

\- Não sou americano! – gritou com medo, afinal, todo esse tempo eles conversaram em russo

\- Relaxe, eu não vou contar. – Tony desconfiou desse ato de bondade – Eu prometo, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai mais tentar se matar. Eu ainda não sei por qual motivo você faria isso. – ela pediu

Tony ia retrucar, mas realmente não tinha paciência para isso. Então, ele assentiu e foi para casa.

\------------

A terceira vez que eles se encontram – antes de finalmente virar uma rotina -, foi mais dois dias depois.

Ele estava sentado na ponte. Maria tinha feito seu almoço, estudado com ele o dia todo até às 22h e o liberou. Tony só saiu hoje para apreciar e conhecer a cidade. 

Ele sentiu Natalia ao seu lado - ele não admitiria, mas gostava da companhia dela - e lhe entregou um sanduíche. Ele pegou e logo guardou no bolso. Tony se acostumou a comer só uma vez por dia, então não estava com fome. Embora, ele nunca recusaria comida em sua vida, porque não se sabe o dia de amanhã. 

A menina arqueou uma sobrancelha para o movimento dele, mas não comentou. Ela percebeu que ele estava meio aéreo hoje; Natalia ainda estava aprendendo a ler pessoas, e mesmo que não conhecesse ele bem, ela poderia dizer que tinha algo errado. 

A garota franziu o cenho quando ele se inclinou para observar o rio sob eles.

\- Devo me preocupar? - perguntou cautelosa

-Não... É só... - se interrompeu, sem saber o que dizer

\- Você pode confiar em mim, Tony. - disse segurando as pequenas mãos nas suas - Eu quero ser sua amiga - sorriu 

Confiar. Certo. Tony também não tinha muita experiência com isso. Ele só confiava em Ana, Jarvis e Peggy. E agora, talvez sua mãe também - mas não Howard, o garoto não podia perdoar o pai dele. Nunca.

Ele se lembrou dessa tarde, quando Maria deixou ele colorir desenhos, perguntou seus gostos e foi muito legal com ele. Se você quiser saber, o garoto acha que talvez Maria esteja começando a gostar dele, e ele começando a gostar dela também. 

Bem, se ele podia dar uma chance a mãe, poderia dar uma chance para Natalia. Certo?

Ele a observou antes de responder.

-É só... eu gosto de ver que a ponte ainda vai estar aqui - a garota ficou confusa e ele percebeu - Você sabe, para se eu ainda precisar dela algum dia - explicou

Ela ficou surpresa, não esperava esse tipo de resposta depois da conversa anterior. "Essa pobre criança está tão quebrada”, pensou.

Ela não soube o que dizer, então apenas segurou sua mão e deu seu suporte.

\-----------

Natalia olhou seu relógio e suspirou, ela tinha que ir embora. Eles passaram a noite só apreciando a paz ou falando coisas banais, e agora seu treinamento começaria em breve. 

Tony se alarmou quando ela se levantou de repente, então ele segurou seu braço por reflexo. Ela o fuzilou, apenas por reflexo também. Ninguém nunca segura seu braço, só quando ela está lutando - isso não deixa de ser uma defesa pessoal. 

O garoto estremeceu com o olhar.

\- Desculpe - disse choramingando e soltando seu braço - E-Eu... - gaguejou e suspirou fundo. Ah, se Howard visse uma situação dessas! - Eu também quero ser seu amigo - continuou um pouco rápido, a garota se suavizou e quase riu do notável embaraço da criança. Quase. Ela não é tão má assim - Podemos nos ver de novo? - ele falou baixo, temendo a resposta.

Tony podia ouvir sua consciência - que estranhamente tinha a voz de Howard agora - gritar. "Não seja um maldito bebê, Stark! Ela vai usar você, seu idiota!" Mas a garota sorriu e a criança realmente não quis pensar nas consequências agora. Ele só queria um amigo. E se a menina estava disposta, ele se agarraria a essa amizade até o fim.

\- Claro, querido. – ela disse - Nós podemos nos ver a cada dois dias. Eu quero cuidar de você, eu vou proteger você – ele duvidou, mas ficou calado - Mas antes, temos que arrumar um novo nome para você.

\- Por quê? – falou confuso

\- Enquanto os russos também tem crianças de rua, aqui não existe nenhum americano, principalmente nessas condições - ele abriu a boca para negar ser americano novamente, mas ela o silenciou - Não se preocupe, eu já disse que não vou contar. Mas não podemos arriscar perguntas sobre isso. Não queremos atenção.

\- Ok - Tony realmente não quer atenção - Que nome você sugere?

\- Que tal Viktor? É um nome bastante russo. Você não tem sotaque, então não desconfiariam de nada.

Tony assentiu, animado com a ideia. Ele poderia facilmente viver assim.


	7. Tony tem tantas dúvidas

\- Anthony, presta atenção! - Maria mandou

\- Desculpa – pediu timidamente

O garoto simplesmente não conseguia. Eram 22:00 agora, e estava ansioso. Ele queria ver Natalia logo. Então talvez ele estivesse um pouco desligado na matéria hoje. Sua mãe era muito inteligente - não "nível Stark de inteligência", como Howard diria, mas quase isso - e o assunto de hoje era muito importante e interessante, porém ele não podia se ajudar!

Tony passou o dia tagarelando sobre suas invenções - algo que ele nomeou de “celular com lanterna” e dois relógios esquisitos, um pra ele e outro para Howard vender.

Maria já estava sem paciência para o garoto, então ela apenas encerrou o dia e foi fazer o jantar, com Tony a seguindo de perto.

\- Eu acho que ainda poderia melhor os relógios e o cel...

Não, não, não, não e não!

A mulher não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, não aguentou mais. Ela escutou isso o dia todo e foi uma boa mãe e se fingiu de interessada, mas ouvir isso outra vez? Não! Então sim, ela pode ter explodido com o filho. Não a culpem, ele sabe como ser bem irritante quando quer.

\- Cala a boca! – gritou, interrompendo-o

Tony parou imediatamente, assustado por ela nunca ter feito isso. Claro, aconteceria eventualmente, ninguém gostava dele – mesmo que ele estivesse achando que a mãe estava começando a pelo menos, aturá-lo. Ele era apenas uma criança mimada se impondo aos outros. Nenhuma novidade aqui.

Maria percebeu que o assustou e tentou consertar. O garoto estremeceu quando a mãe tocou seu braço, pensando que finalmente levaria aquela surra com dois anos de atraso. Ele fechou os olhos esperando o pior.

\- Sinto muito, garoto – tirou imediatamente a mão e saiu. Mais uma semana presa no quarto, Tony deduziu.

Ainda levou um tempo para ele abrir os olhos e respirar de novo. Ele não entendeu por que Maria se desculpou, mas não importava agora. Ele tinha uma amizade para terminar.

\---------

Tony só foi encontrar Natalia, para acabar com isso. Maria não valia sua confiança, então a estranha também não. Era melhor terminar com isso agora, antes que ela o traísse também.

A menina já estava esperando quando ele chegou e sorriu quando o viu.

\- Eu pensei que você não viria hoje – falou indo em sua direção, mas Tony recuou e ela parou no mesmo instante – O que houve? – ela perguntou confusa, ele estava bem a última vez que se viram

\- Eu só vim para dizer que não quero mais ser seu amigo – não conseguiu dizer isso olhando nos olhos dela

\- Por quê? – a voz da menina era só um sussurro e doeu em Tony que ele fosse o culpado disso. Sempre estragando tudo de bom na vida dele. Nada de novo aqui também. 

O menino não respondeu a pergunta.

\- Olhe para mim e me diga o por quê! 

Tony finalmente olhou para ela e viu que ela tinha os olhos marejados. Isso o fez vacilar um pouco, mas ele precisa dar um fim nisso.

\- Eu não quero que você me traia também 

\- Eu não...

\- Vai sim! Todos os outros fizeram! Me deixaram com esse monstro! Por que você seria diferente? – perguntou, finalmente quebrando

Natalia estava ao seu lado em segundos e o abraçou quando ele começou a chorar - que bebê que ele era, Howard tinha razão.

\- Não, me solta! – disse tentando sair – eu não posso confiar em ninguém! Vá embora.

\- Tudo bem, criança - disse colocando seu queixo apoiado na cabeça dele e o abraçando mais forte ainda - vai ficar tudo bem, eu não vou te deixar- Tony fungou e finalmente a abraçou de volta.

Ele parecia tão mais jovem nesse minuto. Natalia odiou todas as pessoas que fizeram isso com ele, e estava matando elas mentalmente agora.

\------------

Quando ele se acalmou, a garota achou que podia falar novamente.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso? - ele negou – ok – ela compreendeu – então, que tal se eu te contar minha história favorita? - sorriu enquanto ele assentia.

Eles se sentaram no chão para começar a história.

\- Era uma vez, uma princesa muito bonita chamada Anastásia. Ela era filha do Czar Nicolau II...

\-----------

\- Hora de acordar, criança - pediu Natalia

Tony nem tinha percebido que havia dormido, para falar a verdade. Ele realmente não gosta de dormir muito, Howard diz que dormir é improdutivo e o garoto concorda. Ele perdeu a noite toda, o sol já estava nascendo. O menino precisava ir para casa. E rápido.

\- Por que você só me chama de criança? - resmungou, se levantando

\- Porque você é uma? - disse obviamente

\- Certo - revirou os olhos - eu pensei que nós tínhamos escolhido um nome para mim – questionou, mas estava feliz que ela não comentou seu showzinho anterior. Foi patético.

\- Eu vou usá-lo algum dia, não se preocupe, mas "criança" é mais a sua cara - zombou

\- Isso é tão injusto - ele estava indignado - você também é uma criança - cruzou os braços

Natalia quis rir. Ele era tão fofo! Dava vontade de apertar ele o dia todo, como um bichinho de pelúcia.

Ela franziu o cenho quando pensou nisso. Realmente não conseguiu entender como se apegou ao garoto rápido desse jeito, mas a menina não se importava. Se seus manipuladores não descobrissem, ela ainda poderia se divertir com Tony e isso era tudo que ela queria.

Ele era seu primeiro amigo, talvez seja por esse motivo que ela tem esse instinto de proteção e apego por ele.

\- Mas eu sou mais velha - retrucou - tenho sete anos.

Tony teve uma crise de riso e Natalia fechou a cara. Como ele ousa?

\- Uaaaaaaaau - disse sarcástico - que diferença, estou impressionado.

O menino ignorou sua consciência dizendo: "Não use o sarcasmo Stark, isso não é permitido, não seja idiota"

\- Ah, é? E quantos anos você tem, senhor homem?

\- Cinco!

Foi a fez de Natalia rir e agora Tony fez bico. Ela ainda ia apertar as bochechas dele. De novo, tão fofo!

\- Sério? - falou só para implicar - pensei que tinha três.

A criança ofegou antes de falar.

\- Como você tem a coragem de dizer isso? - estreitou os olhos - eu não pareço ter três anos! - gritou, mas sua voz afinou mais ainda e ele tapou a boca com as duas mãos, perplexo.

Isso fez a menina gargalhar. Como era possível ficar mais fofo, ela não sabia.

\- Você é tão pequeno, quase dar para embalar como um bebê - ele travou com essa palavra 

\- Eu não sou um bebê - disse chateado - você que é muito alta - suspirou e se levantou - eu preciso ir - devia ser umas 06:00, se Maria não o encontrasse...

Natalia parou de rir automaticamente.

\- Ei, espera - se levantou também - eu sei que você não é um bebê, eu só estava brincando, ok? - falou com medo que isso estragasse tudo.

Tony apenas a olhou e a menina começou a se preocupar. Ela não quis que ele ficasse magoado, ela nunca faria isso com ele! Ela não entendeu direito o que aconteceu, ser chamado de "bebê" era algum xingamento americano que ela não tinha conhecimento?

\- Viktor, eu sinto muito - falou claramente triste

Isso não deveria acontecer, ela só deveria trazer felicidade ao menino. Ele já parecia abalado o bastante, que tipo de amiga era ela?

\- Eu nunca mais chamo você de criança ou de bebê de novo, eu prometo - continuou ela - Eu realmente só estava brincando, não pensei que fosse chatear você. 

Ela acha que o menino acreditou nas palavras dela, porque ele prontamente respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, eu não me importo de ser chamado de criança - a garota o olhou desconfiada - é sério. É o que eu sou, afinal. Embora, eu não gosto de ser chamado de bebê. Então, se você não se importar...

\- Ok, sem bebês, então - deu um pequeno sorriso - você pode me contar o que quiser, criança. Você sabe disso - tentou 

\- Eu sei - o garoto finalmente suavizou -, mas eu realmente tenho que ir agora - 06:38, ele teria que correr - até mais.

\- Tchau, querido - se despediu para o vento

Natalia observou a criança ir embora, apenas pensando em como poderia ajudá-lo. Pois, tanto quanto ela queria saber sua história, ela não queria forçá-lo a nada. Nunca.

\------------

A criança ainda está terminando o segundo relógio. Tony está contente, ele tem certeza que o pai gostaria. Finalmente orgulharia o homem.

Howard chegou nesse momento, o garoto pode ouvi-lo fechando a porta da casa. Droga! Já faz 15 dias? Ele não fez a terceira invenção.

Droga. Droga. Droga!

Isso não deveria acontecer. "COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER?", sua consciência gritou. Ele começou a entrar em pânico.

Tony se divertiu muito com Natalia esses dias – sua crise não foi questionada, o que era um alívio - e talvez ele tenha esquecido das obrigações. O garoto não esqueceu o episódio com Maria e ainda achava que a qualquer momento a amiga o trairia, mas ele não suportava mais ficar sozinho. Embora isso não fosse desculpas para não fazer o trabalho dele. Tony só precisaria tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. Agora, as consequências...

Ele nem teve tempo de se esconder, pois quando lembrou de se mexer, Howard já estava lá o chacoalhando. O cheiro de bebida forte impregnou o quarto. O garoto teve a decência de não enrugar o nariz. Mais outra vez sem achar Rogers, então.

\- Cadê as invenções, Anthony? - o homem parecia louco. Estava com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos.

\- Ali - apontou para a mesa onde estavam o celular e o relógio. O seu relógio – uma versão bem melhor e mais aprimorada que o outro, não que o pai precise saber – estava escondido no bolso

\- Cadê a outra? - perguntou esquadrinhando o laboratório

\- Não deu tem...- o garoto nem conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Howard o socou.

Ótimo. Tony sempre se perguntou se algum dia ele ia ser "corrigido" de outra maneira. Ele odiava isso.

\- Eu mandei fazer três! - disse chacoalhando-o novamente e segurando fortemente seus braços.

"Mais uma marca de guerra", pensou a criança, sem humor.

Howard ia bater nele de novo, mas o garoto conseguiu fugir do aperto - mesmo que ele achasse que isso não era uma escolha inteligente.

\- Espera, Howard! - falou antes que o pai o prendesse novamente - você pode desintegrar o coquetel que eu fiz - ele pegou a pílula escondida. Ele realmente não queria se desfazer dela, mas sua integridade era mais importante no momento - você pode transformar em medicamento de venda popular. - o homem apenas estreitou os olhos pra ele - Por favor! - implorou com o remédio em mãos

Howard arrancou o comprimido da sua mão e o expulsou do quarto.

\- Você é patético, não faz nada direito. Você não está à altura do nome Stark, queria que nunca tivesse nascido! - disse batendo a porta na cara do menino

Tony ficou chocado. Ele sabia do ódio que seus pais tinham por ele, mas finalmente ouvir isso da boca do homem era totalmente diferente. Ainda que ele também não gostasse dessa família, seu coração doía com a declaração. Ele se forçou a respirar. 

Não chore. Não chore. Não chore. 

Tarde demais. Assim que ele soltou o primeiro soluço, sua mãe abriu a porta do seu quarto e o olhou. Maria suspirou enquanto o pegava no colo e ia em direção a sala. Ele se abraçou a ela, aceitando qualquer afeto e, finalmente, explodiu em lágrimas. A criança queria sua casa, ele queria Jarvis.

Maria o colocou no sofá, com a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Não chore, criança - pediu enquanto cantava uma música italiana que o garoto não distinguiu no momento. 

Tony queria gritar e tirar a mãe daqui. Ele não entendia isso. Uma hora, ela era gentil e amorosa com ele, e em outra hora, grita com ele. Pelo menos Howard não é falso, fingindo amá-lo. O garoto odeia sua vida. E se odeia ainda mais por não afastar Maria nesse exato minuto. 

"Maldito bebê carente, Stark". Ele podia ouvir a voz do pai gritando em sua mente. Ele estremeceu.

\- Sinto muito, querido - disse alisando seus cabelos - você não deveria ter que passar por isso. Você não merece o tipo de família que tem - ela parou de falar e Tony achou que ela estava xingando Howard mentalmente, ou isso é o que ele queria - você é um menino tão especial, Tony. Nunca se esqueça - continuou

"É mentira, não acredite nessa conversa!" O garoto dizia a si mesmo. "Isso é só uma fachada, você não vê? Ela não se importa, seu imbecil!"

Ok, em que momento ele enlouqueceu e começou a ter discussões consigo, ele não tem ideia. Tony franziu o cenho para isso.

De todo modo, o garoto sabe que Maria é da máfia e que pode sair daqui com ele a qualquer tempo, se realmente quiser, então ele não vai se cair nessa conversa. Ele sabe que ela também o odeia, mas no fim - não o condenem -, ele só quer o carinho da mãe, é o que toda criança quer.

O garoto dorme antes que possa respondê-la.

\-----------

Maria continuou alisando seus cabelos até que tivesse a certeza que o filho estivesse dormindo, e em seguida foi ao laboratório.

\- Precisamos conversar - falou entrando no cômodo sem bater

Howard já estava sóbrio e concentrado em um novo projeto que ela não quis perder tempo nomeando, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

\- O que é, Maria? - suspirou, se virando para dar atenção a ela

\- Você não pode bater no nosso filho - ela enrugou o nariz pelo termo usado. Quando começou a se apegar? - o tempo todo - o homem arqueou uma sobrancelha, de novo Maria com essa história. - Não é culpa dele se você não é capaz de achar Steve!

Que ousadia!

\- É melhor você parar - avisou friamente

\- Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas...

Howard vacilou um pouco, mas não a olhou quando a interrompeu

\- Eu nunca fui apaixonado por ele, ele era meu amigo.

Certo. Maria discordava disso complemente. Ela sabia que ele era bissexual, ela já tinha visto seus amantes uma vez - nunca realmente teve um problema com isso -, mas ela sempre observou como ele agia quando alguém citava o nome de Steve. 

Seu marido mudava completamente, ficava mais calmo, mais feliz, mais atento. Maria poderia dizer que Howard amava Steve tanto quanto Peggy, talvez até mais. Ou pelo menos, amava o que ficar com o capitão América poderia representar: glória, fama, status, mais dinheiro; tudo que Howard gostava.

Hoje em dia, ela ainda se pergunta o que teria acontecido se Steve não tivesse sido congelado - e não morto -, como o outro parece aparece acreditar. Ele teria ficado com Howard? Mesmo que a homofobia não fosse tão alta como na época da guerra, Maria duvidava muito.

Ela ainda era nova naquela época – o marido era mais velho que ela -, mas ela viu algumas entrevistas das missões de Rogers e via a forma que ele falava da brilhante e corajosa Peggy Carter. Ele com certeza ficaria com Peggy, embora ela nunca teve coração - ela tinha um, afinal - de desiludir o homem assim, acabar com seu sonho. Ele era seu amigo, apesar de tudo. Mais ou menos.

\- Sinto muito se você não queria ouvir isso... - foi interrompida novamente

\- Pare! - disse colocando a mão nos ouvidos, ele não era obrigado a ouvir esse insulto.

\- Tudo bem - suspirou - não vou insistir nesse assunto agora. Mas você deve ir para a cama, vai se sentir melhor para procurar amanhã - ela falou e o arrastou para fora do laboratório.

Maria pensou em quanto essa "família" se deteriorou ao passar dos anos. Tudo isso por um homem. Ok, um lindo homem que salvou o mundo - ela não se envergonha de admitir -, mas ainda assim, era só um homem. 

Peggy conseguiu seguir em frente, por que Howard não fazia o mesmo? 

A mulher riu amargamente quando atingiu essa linha de pensamento. Está bem, seu marido nunca iria deixar esse assunto para lá, ele é teimoso demais. O mais velho já era um caso perdido, sem volta. Ele estava tão fundo nessa busca, que ela sabia que ele nunca seria o Howard da época da guerra de novo.

Ela só estava cansada de tentar reverter isso.

\-----------

No outro dia, Maria não falou mais disso, então Howard achou que foi sua imaginação. 

Ótimo, ele não queria ninguém ditando como criar seu herdeiro ou questionando suas intenções.


	8. Tony não merece nada disso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa, um mês sem postar! Eu estou impressionada, não achei que levaria tanto tempo assim.
> 
> Eu realmente sinto muito, a faculdade foi difícil esse final de semestre, mas agora estou de férias.

Natalia estava atrasada. Ela chegou ofegante ao local que virou o ponto de encontro deles. Tony estava atirando pedras no rio e parecia chateado. A menina suspirou enquanto ia se sentar ao seu lado e começou a atirar pedras também.

\- Como são seus pais, Talia? - ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos e ela arqueou a sobrancelha para o apelido, mas não mencionou isso.

\- Eu não tenho - respondeu ignorando a vontade de mentir ou ir embora, era a primeira vez que falava sobre isso com alguém. Ela deveria mesmo confiar numa criança que só conheceu há três semanas? - eu moro em um orfanato 

Ok, isso não era inteiramente mentira. Não condenem a menina. Ela só não podia dizer que era uma espiã e arriscar sua amizade. Isso estava fora de cogitação. Não era apenas uma questão de confiança, era de... Proteção? Porém, se ela queria se proteger das repercussões do seu segredo ou se queria proteger o garoto das mesmas coisas, ela não tinha decidido ainda.

Natalia devia odiar o menino, ela sabia disso. Sempre ensinada a desprezar os americanos e, principalmente, louvar a Rússia! A menina tinha noção que estava em terreno perigoso aqui, mas ela não ia perder seu único amigo, nem pela sua pátria, nem por ninguém. Ela não deixaria isso interferir na sua vida, estava muito bom do jeito que era.

\- Ah, sinto muito - falou arrependido

\- Não sinta, eu não ligo - continuou jogando pedras - Por que esse assunto agora? - perguntou cautelosa

Ele ficou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.

\- Eu não tenho bons pais - franziu o cenho - eu acho. Eu não tenho certeza.

\- Como assim? - mesmo que ela não estivesse gostando do caminho que a conversa estava indo, ela estava feliz que ele finalmente começou a se abrir.

\- Eles não gostam de mim. - diz e muda de assunto abruptamente - Eu sinto falta de Peggy e Jarvis, por outro lado - sussurrou, enquanto tentava se esquentar com os braços, hoje estava mais frio que de costume.

Natalia prontamente tirou seu casaco e colocou nele. Ela não se incomodou, gostava do frio, já tinha se acostumado - seus manipuladores se certificaram disso. A menina sentiu seu coração se aquecer enquanto observava Tony se aconchegar no calor da roupa. Ela nunca pensou que cuidaria de alguém, a KGB era bem rigorosa com isso.

A garota também se surpreendeu com a rapidez da troca de assunto e o teor da conversa, mas não empurrou. Tony estava indo devagar, ela podia entender isso. Passos de bebê.

\- Ah, é? - sorriu minimamente - e quem são esses?

Ah, ele disse isso em voz alta? Não foi sua intenção. Ele demorou para responder a questão. Afinal, ela realmente era confiável?

\- Eles são minha família... - decidiu contar, que mal faria? - Jarvis era o mordomo da família, mas era como se fosse um pai pra mim - sorriu tristemente, mas Tony ainda possuía um brilho no olhar ao contar isso - ele e Ana, sua esposa, fazem as melhores comidas do mundo! Ela é húngara, sabe? Jarvis a salvou na época da guerra, eles tem uma história muito bonita...

Tony estava tagarelando, mas Natalia não se importou. Essa animação e brilho eram difíceis de ver desde que ela o conheceu, essas pessoas devem ser muito importantes para ele.

\- E Peggy é minha madrinha - disse continuando -, ela tem as melhores histórias de missões!

A menina franziu o cenho. Missões? Essa tal Peggy era uma espiã? 

Natalia se espantou com esse raciocínio, mas não o externou. A agência ensinava melhor do que isso e ela não ia expor todo seu treinamento assim.

Embora isso tenha feito suas dúvidas surgirem de novo. Quem era esse menino e que vida que ele tinha? Ou mais importante, por que ele estava na Rússia?

A menina sabia que estava assumindo o comportamento que esperavam que ela tivesse, mas ela não queria isso. Não queria perder sua humanidade e ficar igual as outras do projeto. Frias, calculistas e seguidoras de ordem. Sem nenhum sentimento. Ela também não pode deixar o amigo descobrir isso, então a mesma finge que está tudo bem.

Tony percebeu que disse mais do que devia e ficou tenso. Como ele pode ser tão idiota? Ele não sabe quando se calar! Sua tia ficaria decepcionada, ele não deveria divulgar essas coisas, era segredo. 

Bom, ele não era um bom guardador de segredos, pelo visto.

A criança esperava que a menina não tenha ligado a palavra à profissão, porque ele poderia se encrencar com isso, ele estava em um país hostil aqui. Então ele muda de assunto e finge que nada aconteceu.

\--------------------

Howard passou pela sala e não viu Anthony dormindo. O homem havia acabado de sair do laboratório e pensou em comer alguma coisa. Ele estranhou não ver o garoto e foi até o quarto para alertar Maria e irem atrás dele, porém ouviu um barulho na cozinha e voltou para verificar.

Tony tinha acabado de atravessar a cozinha para sair, quando trombou com o pai. O que ele fez para ter tanto azar?

\- Por que você está aqui? 

\- O quê? - tentou se fazer de desentendido, o medo correndo por suas veias

\- Não me faça de idiota, menino - disse segurando seu braço - você deveria estar dormindo! O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu só vim beber água - tentou falar com a maior convicção possível - apenas isso.

Howard estreitou os olhos para o filho, não acreditando nisso, mas deixou para lá. Mesmo que o garoto fosse imprestável, ele nunca deu motivos para desconfiar.

Tony respirou fundo e foi dormir. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele mentiu em toda sua vida.

\--------

\- Solde isso – Howard empurrou vários fios e um ferro de solda nas mãos de uma criança de cinco anos. Peggy o mataria pela irresponsabilidade se descobrisse, mas ela não poderia fazer nada agora, estando do outro lado do mundo.

Tony colocou as coisas na mesa e observou por um momento. O que ele deveria fazer? O menino nunca tinha pego em um ferro de solda e, pelo que ele pôde analisar, isso era para ser feito com algum tipo de proteção. Proteção essa que o pai não disponibilizou, é claro. 

O menino se repreende enquanto pega seu relógio - sempre escondido dos olhos do homem, porque Tony não era permitido fazer coisas para si mesmo, principalmente se fosse algo melhor do que ele deu para o pai vender - e viu o horário, 08:54 h. Droga. 

A criança entendeu agora, talvez não usar proteção fosse sua punição do dia. Ele suspirou enquanto se sentava para entender o equipamento, ele precisava parar de achar que Howard faria algo de bom para ele algum dia. Como diria o próprio homem: "Não seja um idiota, Anthony".

Ele conseguiu ligar a tal solda, e começou a soldar os fios. Imediatamente o cheiro de estanho subiu e a criança ficou enjoada. Maria estava fora desde ontem e ele só veria Natalia hoje, então ele estava em jejum. Ele aposta sua vida que isso não é recomendável. Tony espera que essa substância não seja muito tóxica, porque ele realmente não precisa disso para piorar sua situação. 

Ele percebeu que o pai saiu do laboratório, bem provável que seja por causa do cheiro. Howard era tão egoísta!

O garoto já estava no terceiro fio, quando a fumaça começou a aumentar consideravelmente. Ele começou a tossir, inalando aquela coisa tóxica e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Algo estava errado, possivelmente isso era defeituoso. Ele odiava Howard por gostar de ver ele sofrer.

Tony tentou desligar o ferro, mesmo sem ver nada, mas apenas conseguiu que ele o prendesse na parte superior da sua mão esquerda. A criança tentou reprimir o grito que saiu, mas ainda deu para ouvir alguns resmungos. A dor era insuportável, como uma ponta de caneta de 100 °C - ou assim parecia - abrindo caminho em sua pele. 

Respire. 1,2,3. Inspire. Expire. Não grite. Não chore. Você é melhor do que isso.

Anthony repetia a si mesmo, mas não fazia nenhum efeito. Ele tentava puxar o ferro, embora ele ainda não conseguisse visualizar as coisas nitidamente. Ele não conseguiu desligar e seus esforços apenas fizeram que a ponta do equipamento afundasse mais em sua pele.

Respire. 1,2,3. Inspire. Expire. Não grite. Não chore. Você é melhor do que isso.

Tentou continuar a se tranquilizar, mas era impossível. Ele conseguia sentir as lágrimas caindo e ferro afundando na carne, o cheiro estava mais forte e ele começou a se sentir tonto. Então, ele fez outra coisa que ele nunca foi autorizado a fazer. A criança gritou por ajuda.

\- H-Howard! - gritou chorando - por favor! Está doendo! - mais um pouco e ele sufocaria naquele lugar. Não entre em pânico.

Por incrível que pareça, o homem foi ao auxilio do garoto, mas zombou e se irritou quando viu a cena. 

\- Uma vez imprestável, sempre imprestável, não é mesmo? - perguntou retoricamente enquanto entrava no quarto - você nunca pode fazer uma maldita coisa direito. 

Sem delicadeza nenhuma, Howard arrancou o ferro da mão do garoto. Horrivelmente, ele tinha um mínimo sorriso - como o sádico que era - quando Tony gritou e o homem percebeu que ele havia puxado da maneira errada, fazendo o ferro atravessar - de um lado até o outro, em uma linha mal feita - o dorso da mão do filho e agora ela estava aberta, com os ossos expostos. O menino ia aprender a se virar.

O mais velho colocou a criança desnorteada para fora do quarto, enquanto ele mesmo colocaria o quarto em ordem. Tony não conseguia respirar direito, sua visão ainda era embaçada, mas ele conseguiu distinguir a mão aberta sangrando e os ossos aparentes. Ele iria vomitar.

O menino conseguiu se colocar de pé - mesmo que estivesse tremendo - , e saiu cambaleando de casa à procura de sua amiga. Só ela poderia ajudá-lo nesse momento, ele não sabia o que fazer sem pensar claramente. Se ele tivesse um pouco de sorte, o pai só o procuraria à noite e a mãe só voltaria amanhã.

Não é nem preciso dizer que seu corpo entrou em choque e ele desmaiou na neve, antes mesmo de chegar na ponte.


	9. Natalia se sente culpada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não possuo conhecimento de medicina, tudo do Google.

Seus manipuladores a liberaram mais cedo hoje. Seu trabalho era espionar uma das áreas mais perigosas da cidade, aquelas em que ocorriam as mais diversas atividades ilegais. Incrivelmente, estava tudo silencioso e a menina já ia dar o dia por encerrado para ir encontrar Tony, mas ela viu um monte irregular na neve e foi verificar.

Era um pouco longe do local que ela se encontrava agora, mas sua visão era muito boa para enganá-la assim. Algo estava errado. Natalia pegou sua fiel faça de caça - e ela não via a hora de poder usar os outros tipos de armas - e se aproximou do local devagar. A menina ficou surpresa quando viu que era um menino e que ele era Anthony.

\- O que você foi fazer, criança? - sussurrou para si mesma enquanto corria em direção ao garoto.

Ela estava confusa, como ele chegou aqui? A ponte de encontro deles era do lado oposto desse bairro. Ou pior, por que ele estava nesse local? Isso não é lugar para crianças. 

\- Viktor - chamou por precaução, pois podia ter alguém observando - Viktor! - exclamou mais alto quando percebeu que o menino não respondeu - criança, me responde! - falou desesperada enquanto corria mais rápido. 

"Ele não está morto, Natalia. Está tudo bem" disse a si mesma sem muita convicção.

Ela finalmente chegou até o amigo e o virou para cima. Ela pode respirar melhor quando percebeu que a respiração de Tony era regular. A menina começou a analisá-lo, porque por mais que ela o chamasse, ele não acordava. Também percebeu que ele suava e estava queimando em febre, mesmo que ele não estivesse usando nenhuma proteção contra o frio. 

Quando ela entendeu o que estava causando aquilo, ela só conseguiu se distanciar três centímetros antes de vomitar todo seu café da manhã. Natalia ficou horrorizada com o estado da mão dele. Carne viva, sangue escorrendo e ossos aparecendo. Ela percebeu que começou a chorar, mas tinha que pensar racionalmente agora. A menina adivinhou que ele não estava aqui há muito tempo, pois a ferida parecia recente. Deduziu também que ele deve ter errado o caminho à sua procura e ela se sentiu culpada por não ter estado lá para protegê-lo. Onde estava sua promessa agora? Que tipo de amiga ela era?

A garota suspirou enquanto carregava Tony cuidadosamente - seu estômago embrulhando quando sentiu o quão leve ele era -, e se dirigiu para uma farmácia abandonada na esquina. 

Ela se lembra que esse lugar foi esvaziado de última hora, então a menina torceu parar ter tudo que ela precisava. Além disso, nunca havia cuidado de ferimentos, mas era uma observadora nata e pode ter aprendido uma coisa ou duas com suas espionagens pelas ruas.

Chegando no galpão, Natalia colocou Tony no chão devagar, enquanto arrancava as tábuas do local e adentrava. Ela ficou aliviada ao ver que o lugar ainda estava cheio de suprimentos. A menina esterilizou a bancada e colocou Tony lá. Ele estava ardendo em febre agora. A garota xingou enquanto buscava várias toalhas, encharcando uma de água gelada e colocando na testa do menino e outra enrolando e botando embaixo da sua cabeça para eleva-la. Ela esterilizou tudo que tocou, não queria que ele piorasse. 

Ela tinha tudo ao seu alcance quando tomou coragem para segurar a mão dele. Natalia não era médica, mas ia ter que dar um jeito nisso. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

A menina suspirou enquanto começava a limpar sua mão, tomando muito cuidado para não infeccionar. Ela observou Tony enquanto fazia isso. Tanto quanto ela não queria que a criança sofresse mais, ela precisava dar remédios para ele e ele tinha que estar acordado nesse momento. Então, a ruiva pegou diversos sais que estavam espalhados pelo chão e os encostou sob o nariz do menino.

Tony acordou instantaneamente. Natalia pode respirar mais calma agora. O garoto tossiu e o olhou em volta com a testa franzida, em uma expressão óbvia de que não estava reconhecendo o lugar.

\- Ei, Viktor - falou fungando. Ótimo, ela virou uma manteiga derretida para esse menino, mas ela não poderia se importar menos.

O garoto não parecia ter percebido que havia mais alguém com ele, apenas ficou olhando em volta - sem realmente ver coisa alguma - e tentou se levantar, mas quase caiu. Se não fosse por Natalia, provavelmente o teria feito. Ela o estabilizou no lugar novamente e segurou seu rosto fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos, enquanto ele ficava claramente desconfortável.

\- Ei, querido. Está tudo bem agora. Eu vou cuidar de você. - ela estava nervosa, não sabia lidar com esse tipo de situação. Ainda era uma espiã em treinamento!

Tony apenas piscou sem emoção para ela e começou a tremer de novo.

\- Eu te odeio, Steve Rogers - falou pela primeira vez, desde que chegaram ali. 

Quem?

Natalia franziu o cenho para a fala dele. Certo, talvez acorda-lo não fosse sua ideia mais brilhante. O menino obviamente estava delirando agora. Ela checou sua temperatura e estava mais alta. A menina se repreendeu por isso. Ok, ela descobriria quem era esse ser humano digno de desprezo depois, agora ela tinha problemas maiores.

\- Ok, você precisa descansar - disse o empurrando delicadamente para se deitar de novo - você obviamente não está pensando direito

\- Não! Não venha dar uma de herói para cima de mim! Você não merece seu título! Você só estragou a minha vida - gritou tentando se desvencilhar dela.

A garota ficou mais confusa ainda - claro que guardou essa informação para mais tarde - e revirou os olhos. Como ela foi se meter com uma criatura tão teimosa, estava além da sua capacidade de compreensão.

\- Você vai se deitar agora, e vai deixar eu cuidar de você - ordenou com um tom que não está aberto a discussões

Tony estremeceu antes de fazer o que foi dito e Natalia vacilou um pouco, mas não disse nada. Todo minuto perdido tentando ser gentil - quando estava na cara que não estava funcionando - era um minuto mais perto de uma infecção.

Quando pareceu que ele ficaria quieto, ela correu e pegou os medicamentos mais fortes que encontrou - ela não sabia quanto tempo ele aguentaria sem nada. A menina iria injetar todos eles na veia, porque seria mais rápido, mas sua mão estava tremendo enquanto tentava preparar o coquetel. Tony estava olhando desafiadoramente para ela, quando ela finalmente conseguiu se estabilizar e aplicar a medicação. 

"Não morra de overdose, por favor" ela pediu em pensamento. Natalia não conseguiria viver com essa culpa.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para os remédios fazerem efeitos. A febre começou a baixar e o menino estava tremendo menos. A garota sorriu aliviada

\- Eu não sei o que Howard vê em você - o garoto estava mais calmo agora, apenas constatando fatos - O grande Capitão América não passa de uma mentira - cuspiu o nome com desprezo

A menina realmente não sabia quem era esse ser horrível - ela ainda era muito nova para ter acesso aos mais altos arquivos da KGB - e não pôde deixar de pensar que estava no meio de algo privado, mas com essa quantidade de remédios no sistema, Tony não poderia dormir. Então, ela apenas seguiu falando.

\- Quem é Howard? - perguntou enquanto continuava a tratar sua mão

Tony gemeu de dor e franziu o cenho para a pergunta. Como assim, Steven não sabe quem é seu pai? Ah, a doce ironia.

\- Ele não gosta que eu o chame de pai - falou friamente

Natalia ficou triste com a perspectiva da família ruim de Tony, porém não disse mais nada. Ela terminou de limpar o ferimento e colou a abertura com Super Bonder. A menina sabia que não era o ideal e que ainda tinha riscos de infecção, mas se o que a criança demonstrou hoje fosse uma indicação, seus pais não dariam a mínima para cuidar do ferimento. E até poderiam ter sido eles que o causaram em primeiro lugar. 

A mais velha estava tão irritada com essa linha de pensamento, que não ouviu Tony a chamando.

\- Talia? - tentou novamente, claramente confuso por estar aqui

Ela realmente não gosta desse apelido, mas poderia se acostumar com isso. Ela ficou aliviada ao ver que os remédios deram certo e a febre cedeu e que também ele não estava mais delirando

\- Oi, querido - sorriu, enquanto terminava a tala improvisada para ajudar a curar mais rápido - como você está se sentindo? 

\- Eu me sinto engraçado - a menina riu -, mas acho que estou bem - olhou para o que ela estava fazendo e se lembrou do motivo de estar aqui - Obrigado por isso, por sinal. Eu não sabia mais a quem recorrer.

A menina sentiu os olhos marejados quando ouviu isso. Ela nunca havia percebido antes, mas ele sempre falou tão certinho. Crianças de 5 anos não deveriam ser assim. Deveriam viver conforme sua idade. Ela já teve sua infância roubada pela KGB, não queria isso para seu amigo também.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa? - o menino ficou com medo - Por que você está chorando? - perguntou 

\- Não é nada, criança - fungou e apagou seus rastros de lágrimas - Eu apenas estou feliz que você está bem - sorriu tristemente

Tony não acreditou nisso nem por um milésimo de segundo, mas o dia já ia amanhecer e logo ele teria que estar em casa.

\- Eu preciso ir - disse se colocando de pé, mas vacilou quando se apoiou na mão ferida - Howard vai me procurar a qualquer instante

\- Eu te levo até você estar bem para ir sozinho o resto do caminho - ela proferiu sem demonstrar o quanto que a sentença de Tony a atingiu

Natalia prontamente o ajudou. Finalmente caiu a ficha de que ele fugia para ficar com ela e os pais não sabiam de nada disso. A menina não pode deixar de se culpar, como ela não viu isso antes? Estava claramente estampado na sua frente desde o começo. 

Ela o levou até metade do caminho e foi se despedir.

\- Nos vemos em breve, Viktor. - disse beijando sua testa e o vendo partir.

Enquanto voltava para a agência, ela ficou preocupada que os pais perguntassem sobre os ferimentos tratados e a tala, mas se o menino fosse metade do gênio que ela percebeu que ele era, com certeza uma desculpa não seria problema.

A garota se sentiu mal por deixar ele ir embora e por deixá-lo voltar para a - obviamente péssima - família, mas o que ela deveria fazer? Ela não sabia prosseguir aqui. Nunca pensou que lidaria com esse tipo de problema. 

Não, não um problema, Tony jamais seria um problema - ou um fardo, ou qualquer outra coisa negativa - para Natalia. Mas isso estava se transformando em uma responsabilidade enorme e ela não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez, a menina sentiu o que era o medo de perder alguém. Ela estava sem rumo, claramente preocupada com a vida do menino. 

A garota podia ser uma agente treinada, mas ela ainda era uma criança, assim como como Tony. E isso era um peso muito grande na consciência, para uma criança de 7 anos carregar.


	10. Natalia ensina uma lição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou postando outro hoje pra compensar pelo mês passado, mas o próximo será só semana que vem.
> 
> Apenas para vocês saberem, Tony acha que isso era um sonho, mas era uma lembrança.

Anthony conseguiu chegar a tempo em casa, mas ele mal podia respirar normalmente. Para seu alívio, Howard aparentemente dormiu no laboratório e Maria não havia chegado. O menino se recompôs - ele estava extremamente agradecido a Natalia pelas drogas fortes, mas ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que comeu - e vagou em direção ao quarto.

O homem estava dormindo em cima dos projetos da próxima expedição, o ferro de solda esquecido mais adiante. Tony pegou o objeto e o analisou. Quanto estrago uma coisa pequena pode causar!

O menino observou o pai e lembrou de tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior. Toda a gratidão que ele sentiu pela ajuda de Natalia automaticamente foi substituída pelo ódio que ele sentia de Howard agora. O garoto se lembrou muito bem do sorriso sádico do homem ao ver que ele estava machucado, e Tony não pôde deixar de desejar causar-lhe a mesma dor. Howard com certeza merecia. Como é que as pessoas dizem? "Olho por olho, dente por dente"?

Anthony ficou horrorizado por essa linha de pensamento e prontamente largou a solda. Ele nunca foi assim! Morar nesse país estava acabando com a sua ética e a sua moral. Ele não podia se tornar Howard! O menino não vai jogar fora toda a boa educação e princípios que Ana, Edwin e Peggy deram a ele.

Tentando recuperar o seu pouco controle, ele respirou fundo e acordou o pai. O mais velho apenas o analisou e franziu o cenho quando viu que o menino estava obviamente medicado e bem cuidado, apenas a tala em sua mão era um indicativo do que aconteceu ontem.

Durante esse curto tempo, a criança não demonstrou nenhum sentimento. Tony não sentia medo agora. Ele era um Stark, e os Stark enfrentam seus problemas de frente e sempre superiores. Ele deve ter conseguido passar essa mensagem ao pai, pois o homem apenas ignorou esse fato e se levantou.

\- Fique - falou saindo do quarto

Tony suspirou, quebrando o encanto da máscara que foi tão bem moldada ao longo dos anos e se sentou na cadeira para esperar.

\------------

O menino piscou quando se sentiu chacoalhado e viu seu pai a sua frente. Ele deve ter cochilado, em algum momento, esperando Howard. Estranhamente, o homem - agora limpo e de café da manhã tomado - não o repreendeu, apenas estendeu um disco em sua direção.

Um disco? Ah, não! Tony estava meio grogue, então ele possivelmente alucinou o escudo do Capitão América na sua frente.

Tanto quanto Howard Stark odeia ser misericordioso, era óbvio que seu filho não estava apto para o trabalho hoje e ele acordou de bom humor o suficiente para não querer enfrentar mais desgraças.

\- Eu quero este escudo polido, depois você pode descansar o resto do dia - Tony franziu o cenho para essa liberdade.

Saibam que o homem tem muito apreço por este pedaço de metal e que ele só está confiando ao garoto, pois precisa sair hoje. Isso mesmo, metal. Esse não é o escudo original, o de vibranium estava sob a posse da SHIELD, Peggy nunca o deixaria fora da sua vista. Mesmo que fosse uma réplica feita por ele, Howard ainda o olhava todo dia antes de dormir - o que Maria achava ridículo, toda essa devoção.

Mesmo quando o homem saiu, Tony ainda estava paralisado. Alguém lá em cima deve odiá-lo agora, pois isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, já que o garoto acabou de recordar tudo que ele contou a Natalia mais cedo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

A criança saiu do quarto para descansar antes de fazer o que foi pedido - Howard não viria cedo, de qualquer forma -, mas parou quando viu os olhares julgadores dos cartazes da sala. Ok, sua amiga deve ter misturado um remédio errado na composição, porque não era possível.

Tony não aguentou mais, estava tudo se acumulando. Ele pegou uma cadeira na cozinha e arrancou todas as imagens do Capitão América, as amassou e as pisoteou. Teriam as consequências mais tarde - não importa o bom humor do pai, ninguém mexe com Steve Rogers na sua presença -, mas o garoto não ligou e voltou para o quarto.

A criança pensou em pegar a navalha que usava quando tinha fome, para conseguir se acalmar - Tony precisava se acalmar, ou enlouqueceria -, mas isso não o ajudaria nesse momento. Ele precisava terminar sua tarefa. Ele estava cansado, com fome e os remédios estavam começando a perder o efeito, mas ele iria terminar de polir esse lixo.

O garoto estava tão irritado, que usava a mão esquerda para se apoiar - Natalia teria uma síncope se visse isso, essas tendências auto destrutivas do menino ainda seriam seu fim -, sem sequer perceber. Ele ligou a enceradeira em sua máxima potência e começou a trabalhar no escudo com todo o ódio que uma criança de cinco anos não deveria ter.

O menino estava tão em outro mundo que não viu o estrago até ser tarde demais. Esse pedaço de lixo deveria ter vidro em sua composição, porque se partiu em dois como se não fosse nada. Tony tinha certeza - ou não - que ele não aplicou força demais fazendo isso, mas nada importaria quando Howard voltasse.

Como se essa frase fosse um sino de horário perfeito, a porta da casa foi aberta e ele pôde ouvir o pai ofegar horrorizado na sala. Isso despertou o garoto de seu estado de loucura e ele entrou em pânico, todo o ódio esquecido instantaneamente. Ele estava tão perdido!

O homem passou pela bagunça da sala enfurecido, como Anthony ousa desrespeitar ele - e o maior símbolo da história americana - desta maneira? Isso é o que Howard ganha por ter misericórdia! Esta será a última vez.

\- Você irá colocar todos de volta, Anthony! E é bom que estejam em perfeito estado... - parou abruptamente quando percebeu o estrago que estava o escudo.

Tony não teve chances de se proteger, o homem era incrivelmente rápido. Em apenas alguns segundos, Howard estava com as mãos em volta do pescoço do filho, apertando com uma força fora do comum. A pobre criança não tinha saída, então apenas aceitou seu destino. Se esse era o preço para finalmente parar de sofrer, o menino o pagaria de braços abertos.

\--------------------

Tony se viu em um sonho, ele era mais novo aqui. Talvez isso fosse sua consciência cuidando do seu bem estar novamente.

O garoto tinha dois anos quando adoeceu seriamente, pela primeira vez. Ele ficou de cama por dias, apenas vomitando tudo que ingeria e sem vontade de fazer nada. Howard e Maria o largaram com Jarvis e foram viajar assim que perceberam - porque eles são esse tipo de pais.

Nesse momento, Peggy andava em círculos pela sala, pronta para quebrar alguma coisa; Jarvis estava tentando acalmá-la e Ana estava cuidando de Tony no 1° andar.

\- Como eles ousam? - ela estava possessa com toda essa história.

\- Senhorita Carter, você precisa se acalmar - pediu Jarvis

\- Não sei como isso é possível, Jarvis. Tony está sofrendo e eles saíram! Eles simplesmente foram embora e nem sequer me avisaram! - Peggy estava angustiada, pois seu sobrinho estava triste.

A mulher foi acordada às 04:00 h, porque seu afilhado estava gritando por ela. Ele havia tido um pesadelo sobre seus pais o abandonarem e ninguém querendo ficar com ele. E qual não foi a surpresa quando acordou e seus pais tinham largado ele sem sequer se despedir? Tony ainda era um bebê, não foi capaz de entender isso, mesmo que já demonstrasse sinais de genialidade.

Então, ele chorou. Chorou, chorou, chorou e nada do que Edwin ou Ana faziam parecia acalmá-lo. Quando ele começou a clamar por Peggy, Jarvis ficou aliviado que houvesse algo que pudesse ser feito sobre isso, mas ele estava com pena de arrastar a Senhorita Carter também. Ela não merecia se envolver nessa família destroçada.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, Peggy - falou deixando a formalidade de lado e se sentando no sofá - eu não sabia mais o que fazer, eu tentei de tudo - ele também estava chateado, ele adorava Tony, a criança não merecia essa vida.

Peggy imediatamente parou de andar em círculos e se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Não sinta, Jarvis - disse com carinho, seu olhar se suavizando - eu tenho prazer em cuidar dele, porém nós somos tudo o que ele tem. Nunca poderemos confiar em Howard ou Maria com ele. Sob hipótese alguma. - suspirou 

\- A senhorita é muito boa para o jovem senhor - mesmo que ele quisesse, a formalidade fazia parte dele - ele te adora - comentou

\- Vocês também são, eu tenho certeza disso - ela se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos - Sabe, eu queria adotá-lo - se Jarvis pareceu surpreso, não demonstrou - Queria livrar essa pobre criança dessa família tóxica, mas Howard nunca permitiria - Peggy pensou antes de continuar - Com a SHIELD ainda no começo e ele com toda a fama da Stark Industries e com todos aqueles abutres como advogados, só nos resta protegê-lo. 

\- Só nos resta protegê-lo - Jarvis confirmou - para sempre - acrescentou

Peggy assentiu e logo Ana veio ao seu encontro. 

\- Me desculpe, Peggy - disse ela - mas ele não para de te chamar

\- Não tem problema - suspirou e se levantou - Howard que se prepare, porque eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria quando ele deixar de ser covarde e voltar para casa.

\-------------------

Maria chegou em casa de manhã. Ela estava inspirada hoje. Iria fazer o almoço para ela e o garoto - provavelmente Howard estaria bebendo por aí - e eles poderiam fazer algo interessante. O que ele quisesse.

Certo, ela estava se sentindo culpada por deixar o filho sozinho com Howard por tanto tempo. Mas nada que um tempo juntos não resolvesse, depois ela poderia cuidar da vida dela.

A mulher entrou em casa e logo seu sorriso desapareceu. Ela ouviu os altos gritos do marido e correu até o laboratório. Ficou horrorizada com o que viu. Tony inconsciente e Howard em cima dele como um bicho raivoso.

Ela viu o escudo quebrado - Ah, Tony... - e o pegou, isso serviria. Ela atingiu o metal com toda força na cabeça do homem. 

Ele largou o menino, mas isso só fez com que ele ficasse com mais raiva e se virasse para ela. Maria estreitou os olhos para essa ousadia e prontamente pegou uma arma qualquer que estava largada no balcão, e apontou para ele.

\- Sai de perto dele agora! - ele não ia matar uma criança, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Você não sabe o que ele fez! - gritou

\- Eu não me importo - falou indiferente, porque ela não vai se rebaixar a esse nível - Você vai sair dessa casa, - mirou a arma na sua cabeça - vai se acalmar e não irá voltar por pelo menos um mês!

\- Essa casa é minha - ele estava indignado com isso

\- Essa casa é minha, querido - zombou - eu que conseguir arranjar ela, apenas te permito aqui. Agora vá, antes que eu te force.

\- Você não teria coragem

\- Quer fazer um teste? - ela estava pronta pra puxar o gatilho - eu sinto saudades de matar alguém - sorriu sadicamente

Howard a analisou. Depois olhou para Anthony, o escudo e por fim, Maria novamente. Ela não tinha mexido um músculo. O homem suspirou irritado e foi embora batendo a porta. A mulher correu para trancar. 

Ela suspirou aliviada e voltou ao quarto. Ela nunca mataria Howard. Era muito fraca mentalmente para isso. Como a mais velha tinha dito antes, ele era - mais ou menos - seu amigo. Depois de tantos anos de convivência, você se acostuma.

Maria gemeu quando observou o garoto. Ela tinha pena dele, mas ainda era tão estúpida para ajudar. Talvez um dia, ela saísse da zona de conforto e o levasse para a segurança. Por enquanto... vida que segue.

Ela colocou o menino em sua cama e ficou feliz ao ver que ele ainda tinha pulso constante, só estava inconsciente. A mulher o deixou confortável, começou ao cuidar dele e ficou sem fôlego ao ver a mão. Como assim? Ela passa 3 dias fora e Howard tenta matar o garoto DUAS VEZES??? 

Maria realmente não tinha paciência para esse tipo de coisa.

\- Eu não sei ser mãe, garoto. E eu sinto muito por isso - pediu enquanto alisava os cabelos do filho.

\------------

Natalia estava andando em círculos, preocupada. Já tinha uma semana que ela não via o garoto. Ok, talvez ele precisasse de descanso e não pode sair de casa, ou talvez seus pais tivessem descoberto tudo, o deixaram trancado e sabe-se lá o quê mais. Não era como eles tivessem algum meio de comunicação aqui. Ela estava enlouquecendo e ficando apavorada sem ter notícias dele, não deveria ter deixado ele ir! 

A menina precisa tomar conta dele - ela tem uma convicção sobre isso -, mas o que ela poderia fazer? A KGB não poderia nem sonhar com a existência dele e em sua casa ele tinha, pelo menos, um teto para dormir. Ela não iria sujeitá-lo à dormir na rua, por causa do seu instinto de proteção por ele. Ela achará outra maneira.

Ela se assustou quando ouviu um barulho no beco de trás - como ela se distraiu assim? Isso poderia matá-la - e foi verificar. Estavam expulsando um bêbado do clube. Finalmente algo para atrair seus pensamentos!

Ela se escondeu para observar o homem que começou a falar sozinho.

\- Parabéns, Howard - disse ele em inglês, Natalia se atentou para o idioma - perdeu todo seu dinheiro no jogo. De novo! Steve ficaria tão desapontado se me visse agora - suspirou

A menina pensou que esse pobre coitado era louco para falar assim, mas algo clicou na sua mente. Howard? Steve? E inglês americano? Não, não pode ser!

\- O Capitão América parece que vai passar mais um dia no gelo, palmas para mim. Eu sou tão idiota! - continuou seu monólogo de autopiedade, sem perceber a menina raivosa que se aproximava sorrateiramente dele.

Isso fez a menina ter certeza, esse era o pai de Tony! Como ela podia ter tanta sorte? Natalia sorriu brilhantemente quando viu a oportunidade. Ela já estava corrompida mesmo, mais um pouco não tiraria sua "humanidade", era por uma boa causa. 

Howard Stark iria ter uma prova do seu próprio veneno. Ele ia ter o que merecia e a garota não ia ter nenhum pingo de remorso.

Ela pegou seu spray de veneno que deixava as pessoas de cama, numa experiência de quase morte - ela nunca usou ok? Isso era uma emergência! Os próprios cientistas da agência desenvolveram com esse propósito e queriam que ela testasse faz tempo. Essa era a sua chance - e foi em direção ao homem.

Howard não a tinha visto nem quando ela ficou na sua frente, de tão bêbado que estava. A menina esvaziou todo o frasco no rosto dele e sorriu quando começou a fazer efeito. Ele caiu desnorteado no chão. Para a tristeza dela, ele ainda seria capaz de chegar em casa em algumas horas, porém não se pode ter tudo nessa vida.

Ela se agachou ao lado dele, para apreciar a sua obra prima. Isso com certeza é um ótimo produto. Quem diria que na KGB também teriam gênios?

\- Não se preocupe, Howard - cuspiu o nome com rancor - você ainda vai ter muito sofrimento - e foi embora.


	11. Maria é má

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinto muito por não estar dando a devida atenção para esta história.
> 
> Feliz ano novo!!!

Maria refletiu sobre a semana que se passou. Ela percebeu que começou a se apegar ao garoto inconsciente e frágil que era seu filho agora. A mulher sabia exatamente o por quê do apego. Porque ela era idiota e fraca o suficiente para deixar Howard no comando, com medo de assumir a situação definitivamente e dar um basta nesses abusos.

Ela se arrepende de ter casado com o marido, às vezes. Nunca deveria ter aceitado se casar com alguém que não era da máfia italiana - depende, porque Howard era tão perigoso quanto vários da sua família. Maria tem medo de tomar o controle da situação e se tornar igual ao homem, pois Anthony não é uma criança fácil de lidar. Nunca foi. E ela realmente nunca quis ser mãe, apenas obrigações de ser casada. Isso é uma responsabilidade que ela nunca pediu.

Então, a mulher deixa a vida fluir como está. Já que esse apego é pela culpa que a corrói e sempre irá corroer se algo acontecer com o filho, pela suas mãos. Maria não conseguiria viver, se isso ocorresse. Ela prefere continuar no comodismo e ir constantemente vivendo um dia após o outro.

A mais velha vai lidar se não conseguir impedir Howard de ser um péssimo pai - porque ela está tentando tão duro ser uma boa mãe, mas apenas não é da sua natureza.

Talvez um dia algo mude, mas ela não tem certeza. Tudo que a mulher sabe é que assim que Tony melhorar, ela vai se trancar no quarto e não vai sair durante uma semana, pois ela é esse tipo de pessoa. O tipo de pessoa que foge dos seus problemas, em vez de encarar de frente e aceitar que a realidade agora é outra e que ela não pode mais agir como antes. O filho precisa dela. Porém, ela não vai conseguir lidar com a pressão que é cuidar de uma criança do jeito que se deve - que tipo de mafiosa poderia ser uma boa mãe??? -, tem convicção que vai fingir que nada aconteceu e que ela vai perdoar Howard. É o jeito mais simples, mais prático.

Ninguém disse que o caminho mais fácil é o correto, mas todos ainda seguem, de toda forma.

\----------------

Maria estava velando o sono do filho - Tony ainda não tinha acordado desde o momento que ela entrou em casa - quando ouviu baterem na porta.

Ela ficou aflita, encontraram eles? A mulher respirou fundo e pegou uma arma. Ela abriu a porta com cautela, pronta para atirar, mas era apenas Howard. Ela quase ficou aliviada. Quase. O que porra ele está fazendo aqui?

Antes que ela perguntasse algo, ele caiu duro na sua frente, ardendo em febre. O quê? Ela virou enfermeira agora? Era só o que faltava.

A mulher o levou - sem delicadeza alguma, porque ela ainda estava com ódio dele - até a sala, o jogou em cima do sofá e começou a estudá-lo.

\- Aonde eu fui me meter? - perguntou em voz alta

Maria suspirou e tentou decifrar o que ele tinha. Quando ela descobriu, ela realmente riu. Não, rir é pouco. A mulher gargalhou por minutos. Veneno. Ela não poderia ter pensado em uma punição melhor! Ah, como ela adora esse país.

\- Parece que você irritou alguns russos por aí, não é, querido? - zombou, ainda rindo - Uau, eles realmente sabem como brincar - sorriu enquanto dava tapinhas no rosto do homem.

Maria revirou os olhos enquanto começava a cuidar dele, isso levaria toda uma eternidade.

\-------

Nesse vai e vem de doenças, um mês se passou. Realmente, não estava em seus planos ser enfermeira por todo esse tempo - e mesmo assim o veneno não estava 100% fora -, mas até que foi meio divertido.

Mesmo que Maria tivesse que cuidar deles, ela realmente adorou ver como Howard passou perto da morte diversas vezes durante esse período. Era bom que ele estivesse sofrendo horrivelmente, a mulher apreciou isso. Ela também adoraria agradecer à quem fez isso. Afinal, uma mafiosa pode reconhecer um bom trabalho. Embora ela não seja mulher o suficiente para fazê-lo por si mesma.

Ela, com toda a certeza, ama os russos.

Também nesse mês, Tony achou que iria enlouquecer. Ele ficou dez dias inconsciente depois de toda a briga com Howard, e quando acordou, ele não teve permissão de fazer nada! Maria estava toda super protetora com ele, e não largava ele por um minuto. Não foi assim que o garoto imaginou que conquistaria o amor da mãe. Isso já era insanidade.

Ele estava chateado de não estar fazendo projetos legais no laboratório e não poder ver sua amiga, mas foi muito gratificante ficar em casa e ver o sofrimento do pai, por uma vez na vida. Ah, também ele não podia - porque era um esforço enorme - falar com o filho, e a criança estava nas nuvens com essa situação.

O bom é que enquanto seu pai ainda estava se recuperando - de seja lá o que for, ele não liga -, o garoto já estava curado e podia finalmente ficar livre da mãe. Tony também estava morrendo de fome, porque Maria só o dava comida de hospital, por todo esse tempo. Ele acha que ele voltou a estaca dos 10 kg raquíticos que tinha antes de conhecer Natalia. Natalia... 

Ele não pensou muito na menina durante todo esse tempo, já que sua mãe não parava de tentar fazer ele se distrair com uns jogos bem estranhos, mas a menina deveria estar preocupada com ele. Eles não se viam ou se falavam desde o dia que ele estragou tudo e foi um bebê chorão sobre o Capitão América - o menino ainda não pode se perdoar por esse deslize - e ele estava sentindo falta de ter com quem se divertir. 

Todo esse tempo foi bom para ele pensar. Mesmo não querendo sofrer nas mãos dos pais - e a única opinião viável era a morte, pois finalmente ele teria algum tipo de controle - nem um milésimo de segundo a mais, o garoto não estava pronto para desistir da amizade de Natalia ainda. Agora ele finalmente tinha algo pelo que lutar, nessa vida de fugitivo. Ela era sua única amiga e isso significa muito para ele.

Pensando melhor, Tony vai atrás dela hoje. Ele já está perfeitamente capaz de sair sozinho de novo. Sua mão agora é só uma grande cicatriz desordenada e apenas dói um pouco, sua mãe finalmente o largou para encontrar uns mafiosos e seu pai não poderia estar menos consciente do que ele faz à noite. Essa era sua oportunidade, então ele apenas foge sem olhar para trás.

\-----------------

Natalia estava assustada. Não, apavorada! A KGB não estava gostando nada do seu baixo desempenho nas lutas e nas missões de campo do último mês. Ela poderia perder seus privilégios em um piscar de olhos e isso seria tão ruim! Porém, não era por isso que ela estava apavorada. Era por causa de Tony. 

Todos os dias que saia, ela o procurava até a hora de ter que voltar. A menina se desesperava sempre que não o achava e isso foi piorando seu empenho. Claro que ela poderia descobrir aonde ele mora em um piscar de olhos, mas isso era extremamente arriscado. Ela era uma viúva negra, não poderia colocar esse alvo nas costas dele. Além do mais, se ela fosse lá e descobrisse que ele tinha morrido, não saberia o que fazer. Era melhor procurar e ter esperança do que ter uma certeza, que ela poderia não gostar de ouvir.

Ela ficou tão preocupada com ele, que nem se importava mais sobre as lições da agência ou as regras de não se apegar, Natalia só queria que Anthony estivesse bem. Mesmo assim, ela precisa recuperar suas habilidades e é por isso que ela está na rua agora. 

A menina observou uma movimentação mais a frente e foi até lá. 

\- Sabe, você não deveria comer lixo, garoto. Isso é podre. - comentou quando percebeu que era só um menino esfomeado mexendo na lata de lixo 

O menino se assustou com a súbita presença e caiu no chão. Natalia se surpreendeu quando percebeu que era o amigo e correu até ele. A menina o puxou pra cima e o abraçou bem apertado. Tony teria rido, se não estivesse tentando respirar.

\- Talia, eu também estou feliz de te ver, mas eu preciso de ar - falou divertido

\- Ah, certo, desculpe - disse soltando - o e analisando - o 

\- O quê? - perguntou confuso

\- Eu senti sua falta - o abraçou de novo, dessa vez mais leve

\- Eu também - sorriu enquanto se sentava no chão, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo

\- Como você está? Eu te procurei um mês inteiro!

\- Sério? - Natalia assentiu - Sinto muito, minha mãe não ia me deixar em paz - ela arqueou a sobrancelha para isso, mas ele fingiu que não viu - eu estou bem, eu acho 

A menina percebeu que ele não parava de olhar a cicatriz e se sentiu meio mal por isso. Ela pegou sua mão e a analisou.

\- Ainda dói? - perguntou passando um dedo em cima do machucado, o garoto estremeceu - Desculpa

\- Tudo bem - apenas deu de ombros

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mesmo que Natalia estivesse bastante feliz em saber que ele estava bem - fisicamente, óbvio, ela não é estúpida - a menina não sabia o que dizer para melhorar a situação dele. Era apenas bom que ele não mencionou o pai. Ela não queria ter que mentir para ele, se ele perguntasse qualquer coisa.

Tony já estava com um desenho todo elaborado feito na neve, quando finalmente falou de novo.

\- Ei, que dia é hoje? - não o condenem por não saber. Maria tinha confiscado seu relógio enquanto se recuperava, e não havia devolvido ainda.

\- 29 de maio - ela respondeu enquanto desenhava uma aranha com a faca

\- Mesmo? - Tony nem acreditava que iria deixar isso passar batido! Esse era o melhor dia do ano. Agora ele estava empolgado.

A menina percebeu a mudança no tom de voz e estranhou.

\- Sim, por quê? - franziu o cenho

\- Hoje é meu aniversário - deu um sorriso singelo

Natalia processou essa informação antes de sorriu largamente e se levantar

\- Vamos! - disse puxando Tony pela mão e começando a correr

\- Espera! O que você está fazendo? - perguntou, porém a seguiu mesmo assim

\- Vem logo! Nós vamos comemorar seu aniversário, assim como se deve - disse continuando o percurso

Anthony abriu a boca para questioná-la, mas não teve a oportunidade. Natalia parou abruptamente na frente de uma padaria fechada. O menino não estava entendendo nada, até perceber que a amiga estava forçando a entrada para abri-la.

\- Você está louca? - sussurrou, tentando impedir - isso é errado!

\- Shiu! - ela conseguiu abrir - não seja uma criança chata - o menino revirou os olhos - só vou pegar algo emprestado - disse entrando no estabelecimento

Tony ficou nervoso, ele nunca fez algo que era errado antes. Quer dizer, errado de acordo com a lei. Segundo Howard, ele errava o tempo todo. O menino ficou do lado de fora, sem saber o que fazer. O que se faz quando sua amiga - de 7 anos, só para deixar claro - arromba uma padaria?

Bom, ele não fez nada. Natalia saiu poucos minutos depois com uma grande torta nas mãos, sorrindo como se tivesse pago por ela - e não realmente acabado de roubar. A criança ainda não sabia o que dizer. A menina apenas começou a andar para longe e ele foi atrás.

\- Então, eles não tinham bolo, mas essa é a melhor torta do mundo. A minha favorita - ela estendeu o depósito para ele - feliz aniversário! - disse mais empolgada do que ele já viu, desde que a conheceu

Tony apenas piscou para ela. Sem querer pensar que, claramente, não era a primeira vez que ela invadia um local e furtava algo. A menina deu de ombros quando percebeu que o outro não ia pegar e se sentou no chão com o pacote.

\- Se você não quer comer, eu como sozinha. Não tem problema. - ela pegou um pedaço com a mão mesmo e começou a comer. 

O garoto não achou o ato muito higiênico, mas ele comia do lixo, então não podia falar nada. Tony não estava muito confortável em comer algo que precisou invadir para pegar, mas era seu dia e esse mês já foi péssimo, então ele podia ignorar isso e se divertir.

A criança se sentou ao lado dela e pegou um pedaço também. Natalia riu com a cara que ele fez quando comeu. Era a melhor torta de limão do universo! Ele podia entender porque ela foi buscar isso. Tony só esperava que não tivesse uma overdose de açúcar mais tarde. Ele riu com o pensamento.

\- Sabia que você ia gostar - comentou com a boca cheia

Ah, Jarvis teria um ataque se visse isso.

\-------

Torta acabada, Tony estava quase dormindo quando foi atingido por algo. Ele abriu os olhos assustado e se viu coberto de neve. O menino olhou para cima e viu que Natalia estava formando uma bola de neve com as mãos. O quê?

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou se levantando

\- Nunca brincou de guerra de bolas de neve? - ele negou e a menina ficou irritada por ser cada vez mais visível que o menino não teve infância. Porém, ela não ia deixar isso estragar o dia dele. Esse ia ser o melhor aniversário que ele já passou, ela teria certeza disso.

\- Você, basicamente, forma uma bola na mão com um pouco de neve e joga em alguém. Assim - disse jogando a bola no rosto dele e logo em seguida gargalhou da expressão que ele fez, era hilária

\- Ei! - ele estava indignado e Natalia apenas deu de ombros - Você vai ver só! - disse fazendo igual e logo atirou uma bola contra a menina. 

Ela quis rir do jeito desengonçado que ele estava brincando, mas era bom que ele estivesse se divertindo. A garota podia fingir que não sabia brincar também, apenas para ver a alegria que ele exibiu após finalmente acertá-la.

Quem diria que Natalia Romanova conseguia se divertir?


	12. O que vale a pena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: AUTOMUTILAÇÃO E MUITA CULPA DE VÍTIMA
> 
> Sinto muito por isso. Também, esse capítulo se chamaria " Tony conta a verdade", mas preferi esse.
> 
> Leiam as notas finais.

Alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto. Já era noite, então provavelmente ele teria que descer. O mini gênio estava ansioso. Foi a primeira vez que ele construiu algo sozinho e finalmente orgulharia o pai. Tony analisou a placa de circuito em sua mão, quando percebeu que Peggy falava com ele.

\- Feliz aniversário, Ducky - desejou, o abraçando forte - Deixei seu presente com Jarvis, não diga nada a seu pai, ok? - ela sorriu quando ele assentiu - bom garoto

\- Obrigado, tia Peggy - ele sorriu 

Sim, hoje era seu aniversário. 4 anos. Howard o apresentará para os amigos, ele só espera fazer tudo certo. Ele esperou tanto por esse momento. Reconhecimento.

Os dois desceram as escadas da mansão e todos os olhares estavam nele. Ele quase se encolheu atrás de Peggy. Quase. Ele já tinha idade para saber das repercussões que isso causaria. 

Sua madrinha falou algo que ele não prestou atenção e logo se separou dele. O garoto suspirou e olhou em volta. Essa festa parecia mais uma das galas de caridade que sua mãe fazia, do que uma festa de aniversário. Não havia nenhuma criança. A maioria eram os sócios de Howard.

Tony estava muito feliz para deixar isso abalá-lo. Ele se mostrou confiante, apertou o projeto em suas mãos e foi procurar o pai.

Howard estava conversando com os acionistas da empresa e parecia um pouco irritado. O garoto pensou melhor e ia recuar, talvez esse não fosse um bom momento. Mas alguém o segurou pelos ombros, parando-o no lugar.

\- Vejam quem finalmente saiu da toca - disse Obadiah com o típico sorriso midiático - Feliz aniversário, Anthony - cumprimentou

Tony não sabia o que pensar do homem, só o tinha visto uma vez, mas Ana sempre o ensinou a ser educado com todas as pessoas, mesmo que elas não sejam com você.

\- Obrigado - ele não tinha certeza sobre o que dizer em seguida, ele nunca era permitido falar com os adultos em festas

\- Então, o que temos aqui? - perguntou olhando para o que o menino segurava

\- Eu construí - disse orgulhoso

\- Você é um pequeno gênio, não é mesmo? - o homem parecia muito interessado agora

Antes que Tony pudesse responder, Howard veio até eles

\- O que você está fazendo, garoto? - perguntou seu pai

\- Ele estava apenas me mostrando sua invenção, Howard. Ele é brilhante - comentou Obadiah

\- Sim, ele é - o outro estreitou os olhos. Ele odiava que elogiassem o filho, ele que era o gênio, o garoto não era nada. Tony temeu ter que pagar por isso mais tarde - o que é isso? - o garoto entregou a placa para o homem

Seu pai analisou por alguns segundos, antes de jogar no chão e quebrar com o pé. Tony ficou chocado e até mesmo seu sócio se surpreendeu

\- Isso é inútil, faça melhor - ele saiu com o outro homem, como se nada tivesse acontecido

Isso era mentira, o garoto tinha certeza. Essa placa de circuito era totalmente funcional, ele testou diversas vezes. Howard só fez isso para humilha-lo. Ele passou tanto tempo fazendo esse projeto, almejando a aceitação do pai, para ter seus sonhos esmagados em apenas dois segundos.

Tony se abaixou para pegar os restos e jogar no lixo, quando percebeu que todos os olhavam e sussurravam sobre ele. Isso era o cúmulo. A criança correu para o quarto, não sem antes ver Ana, Jarvis e Peggy o olhando com pena e os outros começando a rir dele. 

Tony acordou assustado. Não foi assim que esse dia aconteceu, foi?  
Exceto que foi, sim. Howard pagou para essa história não vazar e acionou os advogados da SI, culpou o filho por tudo que aconteceu, os Jarvis e Peggy não o defenderam em momento algum e o menino foi dormir todo vermelho da surra que levou.

\- Você tem sorte de seu pai não estar aqui. Você sabe que ele odeia fraquezas - alguém disse

A criança caiu do sofá quando viu alguém parado no corredor, mas percebeu que era só sua mãe.

\- Me deixa em paz - ele sabia que deveria ter gritado no sono, e tinha sorte do pai não estar, porque ele já está cansado de tudo isso.

Maria não parece se importar com o tom do garoto e volta para seu quarto. Tony suspirou. Ele odeia sua vida.

\------------------

São 8 horas da manhã, quando o garoto percebe que está parado naquela posição desde à noite. 

Ele não dormiu, tampouco colocou gelo no pulso quebrado ou no olho roxo que seu pai deu de "presente", antes de sair de casa. Eles brigaram, claro. A pobre criança parou de esperar o bem há muito tempo. 

Eles brigaram novamente por Steve Rogers - Tony já estava tão cansado desse assunto, ele já tem convicção de que nunca se tornará um herói ou uma boa pessoa e que a última maneira de contribuir com esse mundo, era com as melhores armas. O garoto tinha isso em mente desde sempre e foi muito bem lembrado por Howard ontem.

Tony se lembra de rasgar a maior quantidade de cartazes do Capitão América que conseguiu, porque arrancar não tinha efeito, antes que seu pai o parasse. Olhando para as paredes agora, ele percebeu que tinha novas imagens - se não mais do que antes - e suspirou. Pelo visto, eles tinham um estoque de mercadorias de Rogers no porão. Ou isso, ou o idiota do marido de Maria - Anthony não sabe o que ela viu nele - vendeu um rim para comprar mais. Parecia o tipo de fanatismo que ele estava disposto a cometer. 

O garoto percebeu que esses "ataques de loucura" - como ele ouviu os pais conversando - estavam cada vez mais frequentes. Isso estava igualando-o a Howard, e Tony nunca desejou isso. Só pode ser alguma doença genética que ele tem dos pais, porque ele simplesmente não pode se controlar. Não, ele pode. Ele não é o que ditam para ele ser. O garoto sabe. 

Sempre foi lhe dito que deveria ser grande, ter reconhecido. Mas ele não tem a felicidade. Jarvis havia dito que felicidade era o mais essencial dos sentimentos e ele queria isso, mesmo que achasse que nunca teria esse prazer para si. Por via das dúvidas, ele nunca seria pai. Nunca poderia se perdoar se virasse uma versão pior de Howard. Péssimo pai, péssimo amigo, péssima pessoa. Ele não conseguiria lidar com isso.

Tony não sabe bem o que fazer. Mesmo tendo apenas seis anos, qualquer um poderia dizer que o menino já passou por muita coisa. Já se passaram semanas desde o seu aniversário e tudo voltou ao que era antes.

Maria voltou a ignorá-lo e a se isolar no quarto - ele não está realmente surpreso -, Howard finalmente ficou bem e voltou a sua rotina de beber e procurar Rogers, Natalia ainda pensa que Tony está bem e ele mesmo se estranha. Nada disso está certo. Ele pensou que estava melhorando, que com uma amiga por perto, conseguiria deixar os hábitos para trás.

Como ele estava errado...

O garoto analisou seus braços cheios de cicatrizes e olhou para o teto, pensativo. Sua vida se resumia a ser ignorado, ser maltratado, se maltratar - pelo menos ele tinha o controle aqui - e trabalhar sem descanso. 

Anthony não entendia se sentia culpa ou arrependimento. Culpa por fazer isso consigo mesmo - as pessoas não devem querer o fim de suas vidas, isso é triste - ou arrependimento por não ter coragem de se matar logo de uma vez. Talvez ele só não queira deixar esse mundo sem fazer algo de especial ou fazer os que se importam com ele sofrerem por isso, mesmo que o menino não consiga visualizar um futuro para si mesmo.

Mas pensando direito, quem se importa com ele? Tony quer acreditar que Natalia se importa, ela sempre cuidou dele, desde o primeiro momento. Seu pai não poderia ligar menos se ele causa dor a si mesmo - o menino acha que o pai até gosta que isso aconteça -, se sua mãe percebe os cortes que estão por toda a extensão do seu braço, ela nunca tocou no assunto e a criança começava a se sentir ressentida com Peggy e Jarvis.

Ele os amava, porém já fazia mais de um ano que ele estava naquele país e não recebeu nenhuma carta ou notícias deles. Isso era horrível, eles deveriam tirá-lo daqui, e não deixar ele sozinho com os pais.

Quando o garoto pensou mais sobre isso, ele conseguiu se recordar de vários momentos que Howard foi abusivo com ele na frente deles, mas o menino não pode lembrar de um momento em que o tenham defendido do pai e isso o mata por dentro. 

Dói ter finalmente caído a ficha de que ninguém nunca lutou por ele. Claro, Maria, Ana, Edwin e Peggy tentariam fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas nunca, NUNCA o defenderam.   
Tony espera que se acabem de remorso, quando ele finalmente se for.

Isso só resta Natalia. Natalia, que claramente ficaria chateada se visse as marcas, porque ele disse que não tentaria nada como pular da ponte novamente - mesmo que isso fosse completamente diferente de pular para a morte, ele sabia que ela não entenderia assim. 

O garoto suspirou e puxou as mangas da camisa para baixo novamente. O frio permitia que a menina nunca visse as cicatrizes, e ele sempre fingiu que nunca tinha nada lá para olhar. Não era algo que Tony se orgulhava realmente, mas o que ele ia fazer? Era parte dele agora. A criança já aceitou isso. Já aceitou a dor. Já aceitou a morte. Ele só não aceitava que ainda não tinha coragem para realizar o ato. Isso era realmente frustrante.

O menino ligou a TV distraidamente, enquanto brincava com a navalha em mãos.

"Mesmo após mais de um ano da fuga de Howard Stark, com sua esposa e filho, não há nenhuma novidade no caso. Está apenas implícito que eles não se encontram mais no país"

Assim que Tony ouviu essas palavras, toda sua atenção foi para a notícia. Era algum canal americano, e ele não entendeu como pegou o sinal na Rússia - com toda a guerra acontecendo -, mas isso não era importante agora. O garoto estava aliviado que ainda não tinham pistas sobre eles.

"...As pessoas estão começando a perguntar se a aparente amizade entre o maior engenheiro bélico de todos os tempos e o tão amado - agora não tão amado - Presidente William Jones, pode ter algo a ver com essa "falta" de evidências..."

A criança riu, parece que alguém não vai ser reeleito.

"...Tentamos entrar em contato com as pessoas mais próximas a Stark, mas ninguém quis dar declarações"

Tony franziu o cenho enquanto eram mostrados vídeos de Jarvis trancando a porta da mansão, não deixando os repórteres entrarem, Obadiah cheio de advogados e seguranças livrando o seu caminho para entrar na Stark Industries e Peggy apenas os ignorando enquanto entrava na sua "agência telefônica", também conhecida como o esconderijo da SHIELD.

O garoto se espantou quando a televisão parou de funcionar e percebeu que ele era o culpado. O aparelho agora tinha um rachão na tela, resultado do controle jogado por Tony. 

Certo, isso precisa parar! Ele não pode se transformar nisso, numa pessoa que só responde à raiva. Anthony também não sabe como isso foi fisicamente possível, porque ele tem a força de um bebê, no máximo. Mas ele ainda terá que consertar isso, claramente seu pai não o faria.

O menino respirou profundamente e olhou para os braços. Ótimo, ele tinha reaberto todos os cortes, em seu momento de fúria. Ok, talvez ter uma navalha o tempo todo consigo não seja uma boa ideia.

Tony analisou os cortes e não eram tão profundos, ele não morreria hoje - uma pena, se você estiver perguntando a opinião dele. Embora ele não fosse conseguir estancar todos e precisava de ajuda para isso. O menino logo pensou em Natalia. 

Quando uma criança se tornou seu porto seguro?

\-------------

Hoje não era dia de ver seu amigo, então a menina certamente estranhou quando trombou com ele na rua.

\- Viktor? O que você faz aqui? Pensei que só nos veríamos...

\- Eu realmente sinto muito - disse interrompendo-a

\- O que houve? - perguntou preocupada

Ele não respondeu, apenas mostrou os braços. Se sentiu envergonhado da cara de decepção, pena e preocupação que estava dirigida a ele.

\- Por que você continua fazendo isso consigo, querido? - ela suspirou, levando-o para a farmácia - agora ela tinha certeza que eles visitariam ali tanto quanto a ponte

O menino ficou em silêncio se sentindo culpado, ele não deveria ter vindo. Natalia pareceu notar o efeito das suas palavras e se desculpou.

\- Ei, não estou dizendo isso para que você se sinta mal, criança - disse enquanto limpava os cortes - eu só quero te entender

Natalia realmente acha que seria médica, se não fosse uma agente. Ela claramente leva jeito para a coisa, é até interessante. A menina pensou nisso para mostrar ao garoto que está não o culpava e que estaria aqui sempre que ele quisesse.

Tony olhou para ela e viu sinceramente nos olhos da menina. Ela merecia saber, ele nunca disse nada sobre sua vida de verdade. Eles já são amigos há um ano, talvez seja hora dela saber de tudo. 

Ele suspirou e começou a contar tudo. Desde quando ele se lembra.

\-------------

Quando ele terminou, ele não conseguiu encará-la. Tony estava com vergonha de finalmente ter dito tudo que estava preso dentro de si. Natalia não pareceu ligar para isso agora. Na verdade, ela pareceu esquecer que ele estava lá e começou a andar em círculos e a xingar em russo. Algo sobre querer matá-los com as próprias mãos - o quê? - e que ela era uma espiã e como ela deveria ter percebido os sinais.

O garoto estava pronto para tranquilizá-la, porém ele percebeu o que realmente aquela frase significava. Significava que ele foi um idiota por ter confiado nela. Tão idiota!

\- Você é uma espiã? - gritou, parando o monólogo da menina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só uma coisa, essa é a visão de Tony sobre Peggy e os Jarvis. Pode ser verdade ou não, vocês saberão no futuro.


	13. Tony descobre a verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: consumo de álcool por menores de idade

Natalia sabia que essa criança seria sua perdição assim que o impediu de se matar. Claro, ela não esperava que tudo fosse um mar de rosas a partir daquele momento, mas a menina também não estava preparada para a tapa na cara que foi essa notícia.

Primeiramente, ela ainda estava horrorizada por ter visto todos os cortes dos braços do menino, mas a garota se fez de forte. Como ela não tinha visto isso antes? Ela era tão idiota, era óbvio que Tony nunca tinha estado bem e que os seus problemas ainda o atormentavam, agora ela sabia o porquê.

Ela nunca sentiu tanto ódio na vida, queria estrangular os pais do menino com suas próprias mãos. Natalia ainda não pode acreditar que ousaram fazer isso com ele. Cada atrocidade que Tony contava ia sufocando ela por dentro – a menina estava imaginando todo o sofrimento que a criança passou na vida -, mas isso também era culpa dela. Ela devia ter visto os sinais, era uma espiã, pelo amor de Deus! Natalia Alianova Romanova foi treinada durante toda sua vida, e falhou no mais importante, reconhecer o perigo ao seu redor e descobrir quando as pessoas mentem.

Tony omitiu sua vida toda, durante mais de um ano, e a garota nunca desconfiou. Ela era uma decepção para agência, para si mesma e para o menino, pois ela realmente achou que Viktor estava melhorando com o tempo. Natalia deixou seus sentimentos nublarem seu julgamento e isso resultou em mais dor para Anthony. Ela não estaria deixando isso acontecer novamente; ela ia fazer jus ao treinamento e iria ser uma espiã espetacular, assim como a KGB sempre insistiu.

\- Você é uma espiã? - ele gritou

O quê?

\- O quê? – ela perguntou confusa, ela não disse nada do que estava pensando em voz alta, disse?

\- Não faça isso! Você acabou de falar que era! – retrucou irritado

A resposta dele realmente a deixou sem ter o que dizer. O que ela deveria fazer em um caso como esse? Ivan não tolera descuidos – mesmo que ele nunca vá saber deste -, e isso nunca ocorreu antes, alguém revelar sua identidade ao “inimigo”. Por isso que agora, Natalia vai se tornar a melhor Viúva Negra que o mundo já viu. Por causa do seu descuido, ela terá que proteger essa criança ainda mais. A menina não estará deixando a KGB descobrir sobre o garoto. Não mesmo.

\- Certo, eu sempre soube que nunca deveria confiar em ninguém. Howard tinha razão, sempre vão me explorar, mas essa será a última vez – ele a olhou por mais um segundo antes de se virar para ir embora

Natalia demorou um pouco mais que o normal para compreender que Tony aceitou sua falta de resposta como confirmação – droga! – e ela não estava fazendo nada para impedir. Entendam, ela não estava ligando que agora ele soubesse sobre ela, a menina contaria algum dia – não era assim que ela queria que acontecesse -, mas a garota estava com medo que isso interferisse em sua amizade.

\- Tony, espera! – ela tentou alcançá-lo, porém ele se afastou. A menina teve que admitir que estava ficando frustrada com o decorrer dos eventos.

\- Não! – quando ele voltou para encará-la, a garota pôde ver as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – eu confiei em você! Eu confiei em você e todo esse tempo você estava mentindo para mim – disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com raiva – sabe, eu já tinha aceitado que nunca teria amigos, mas eu pensei que você seria diferente, Talia – continuou

\- Eu...- ela não sabia o que dizer para melhorar essa situação

\- Por que você fingiu ser minha amiga? – o coração da menina doeu ao ouvir isso, ela nunca fingiu nada! – Você já sabia que éramos fugitivos e veio me vigiar, para descobrir qual seria o melhor momento para me entregar aos lobos?

Doía o fato que ele automaticamente pensou o pior da amizade deles, mas ela não iria culpar o garoto, isso era tudo por conta dela. Mesmo que fosse horrível de se ouvir.

\- Eu nunca... – Tony a interrompeu novamente

\- Eu não quero saber – ele fungou – Droga, eu não devia me estar me importando tanto com isso, eu já devia ter esperado.

Era triste ver um menino de seis anos dizer que já estava tão acostumado com decepções, que já era o que ele esperava. Mas, mesmo que ela odiasse os pais dele por terem causado tantas em sua vida, ela se odiava mais por ser a única que estava causando uma agora.

\- Eu sinto muito, querido

\- Vá embora – sussurrou

\- Viktor... – tentou mais uma vez – me deixa explicar

\- Eu não quero saber. Por favor, só vai embora – implorou, ele também estava odiando tudo isso, mas era muita coisa para lidar agora

Natalia pareceu entender.

\- Ok, eu vou – disse com cautela – Apenas saiba que eu vou estar sempre aqui para você, lembre – se disso – ele apenas assentiu sem olhá-la e a menina foi embora segurando as próprias lágrimas

Tony se sentia um idiota, ele deveria se comportar como um adulto. Ainda assim, foi ingênuo e agora estava chorando como um bebê. Típico.

“Starks não choram”, ele repetiu isso para si mesmo até conseguir parar de chorar. Ele seguiria as regras de Howard, isso seria o suficiente para não se machucar novamente.

Ele também não lembra muito da ida até em casa, só que havia muita neve e que provavelmente ele pegaria uma hipotermia.

\---------------------

Anthony ainda sentia muito frio quando foi acordado bruscamente pelo pai. O garoto estranhou quando Howard o levantou pela gola do pijama, mas isso normalmente quer dizer que ele dormiu mais do que o permitido. Enquanto ele era arrastado para o laboratório, ele conseguiu ver quando Maria o observou e decidiu sair de casa. Tony ligeiramente se pergunta se todos os momentos em que sua mãe se importou com ele foram frutos da sua imaginação. Depois de Natalia, ele não duvida mais de nada.

Após ter dormido – mesmo que nada mais do que três horas -, a criança pensou nos eventos de hoje mais cedo. Talvez – apenas talvez – ele tivesse sido rude ao não permitir que Natalia se explicasse, todos tinham direito de se explicar. Também, ela parecia gostar dele, certo? Então, poderia haver uma possibilidade – bem pequena – dela não ter dito nada para a KGB. E aqui estava ele, senhoras e senhores, disposto a dar mais uma chance para a sua amizade. Tony sabe que um dia vai se ferrar pelo seu maldito coração mole, mas ele não pode se ajudar no momento.

De volta ao laboratório – ele ainda estava tentando se manter acordado –, o garoto ainda estava esperando sua punição diária, mas ela nunca veio. Howard colocou uma pilha de vários materiais na mesa e Tony logo identificou o que era – o escudo. A criança ficou espantada que o homem não tivesse restaurado o objeto ainda, ou que confiasse – “confiasse” – nele para fazer o trabalho. Algo não estava certo.

\- Quero lhe dar a chance de fazer as coisas direito, pelo menos uma vez na vida – o mais velho respondeu quando viu o olhar indagador vindo em sua direção

Ok, ele poderia fazer isso. Ele obedeceria às regras. Seria um bom garoto. Ele poderia ser digno do Capitão América. Tony tinha plena convicção disso. Finalmente, uma oportunidade de mostrar que ele vale a pena! Se for isso que o pai quer que ele seja, ele será.

\- Sim, senhor! – Tony estava animado pela perspectiva de ter uma chance, ele realmente estava, mas o menino não conseguiu parar de tremer. Maldita temperatura corporal!

Howard deve ter interpretado a tremedeira do filho como medo, porque ele logo falou.

\- Acho que está na hora de você aprender a encarar as situações como um homem – disse enquanto ia à cozinha

A criança franziu o cenho pela frase e ficou de boca aberta quando o homem voltou com uma garrafa de uísque. O quê? Não mesmo!

\- Acalme-se, garoto. Isso é apenas um pequeno incentivo – continuou colocando um copo para si mesmo e deixando a garrafa quase cheia. Ele a estendeu para o menino.

\- Não – disse com convicção enquanto não aceitava a bebida, sua consciência estava gritando que ele era apenas uma criança e Howard deveria ser preso apenas pela sugestão disso.

\- Você vai beber, Anthony – o homem estava tentando ser gentil, mas se era às ameaças que o garoto respondia... – Vai ser por bem ou por mal?

O menino sabia que seu pai não estava pedindo, e sim ordenando, e que “por mal” seria bastante pior – ele estremeceu com o pensamento -, mas isso era tão errado!

\- Eu não posso fazer isso – sussurrou desviando o olhar do pai

\- Steve faria, sem nem questionar – sibilou o mais velho. Parece que Howard estava sabendo mesmo como tomar o controle sobre seu filho. Seria impressionante, se não fosse loucura.

Mas para o garoto não parecia mais assim. Se Steven fazia, por que ele não? Talvez – talvez – se ele fizesse isso, Howard finalmente gostaria dele, e ele poderia ser feliz. Ter uma família de verdade. Era só isso que Tony queria. Ser amado.

\- Ok – ele hesitantemente pegou a garrafa e colocou na boca

Howard sorriu maniacamente quando viu o ser midiático que estava construindo. Tony não era nada mais que uma peça num jogo. Nada mais. Era tudo tão fácil, que o homem quase não tinha prazer de manipulá-lo. Quase.

A criança bebeu todo o conteúdo da garrafa – 750 ml, ele contou – mesmo que a sua mente gritasse para ele parar, mesmo que o álcool parecesse rasgar sua garganta, mesmo que parecesse que ele ficaria doente por vários dias e vomitaria tudo a qualquer momento. Porém, ele continuou tomando, pois ele viu o olhar de aprovação que o pai lhe dava. E isso, era algo que ele realmente precisava.

Os valores do menino estavam invertidos, após tantos anos de abuso físico e mental. Era óbvio que toda criança precisava de amor e não de aprovação, mas ele era muito novo para entender.

Quando o menino terminou, Howard não poderia estar mais contente, e Tony não poderia estar pior, mas ele se forçou a trabalhar, enquanto o pai o observava com o seu copo intocado em mãos.

_____________

A partir do momento que a bebida realmente fez efeito – ele estava rezando para não ter um coma alcoólico -, o garoto começou a apreciar a sensação. Seus pensamentos estavam meio fora de ordem, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu focar apenas no escudo e não na briga que ele teve mais cedo.

Anthony realmente ficou impressionado pelo bom trabalho que ele fez – até o pai elogiou e deu um tempo para ele ficar em paz -, mas isso não levou muito tempo, já que assim que o efeito passou, todo o horror por ter bebido voltou. O menino esperou o outro sair e se forçou a vomitar tudo que conseguiu, até sobrar apenas a ânsia, o gosto amargo na boca e o ácido no estômago.

Tony lavou seu rosto e tentou regular sua respiração, enquanto esperava que seus olhos parassem de arder. Ele nunca precisou forçar nada antes, e isso foi mais horrível do que beber. A criança também não se orgulha de ter se humilhado por um elogio que não durou três segundos, mas isso era o máximo que ele nunca tirou de Howard, o que pode ser considerado uma vitória.

\-----------------------------

Nos próximos dois dias, Tony teve muito sobre o que pensar. Sem os pais na casa, ela estava com muito tempo livre. Finalmente o estômago parou de doer e a dor de cabeça infernal estava apaziguando. Ele, enfim, concordou com sua consciência que ele foi um idiota por ter caído na conversa de Howard. O garoto também recapitulou todas as escolhas da sua vida até agora e decidiu que Natalia merecia a oportunidade de se explicar.

Estava muito claro que ele necessitava de uma pessoa – mesmo que fosse outra criança - que realmente se importasse e não quisesse nada dele em troca. Ele precisava da estabilidade e da facilidade que era conversar com ela. Mas, mais do que tudo, ele precisava manter sua sanidade. Beber o fez questionar se ele não tinha enlouquecido de vez, e até onde ele estava disposto a ir para ultrapassar o Capitão Imbecil América.

E ele precisava se desculpar.

\--------------------------

Estava uma forte nevasca em toda a cidade, mas Natalia não se moveu um centímetro. Seus manipuladores estavam orgulhosos pelo seu desempenho nos últimos dias, e até um pouco surpresos pela devoção. Eles nem imaginavam que ela fingia que estava matando os Stark enquanto treinava.

De qualquer forma, hoje não era um dia bom para patrulhar – e a KGB até a liberou das suas atividades diárias -, porém ela veio esperar Tony. Era injusto querer que ele a perdoasse tão rápido, mas ela ainda tinha esperanças. E talvez, ela estivesse fazendo algo certo, pois o viu vindo em sua direção. Ela sorriu internamente.

\- Oi – ele cumprimentou baixo

\- Oi

Ela não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como ele iria reagir.

\- Me desculpe – falaram ao mesmo tempo e franziram o cenho

Tony abriu a boca para questionar, mas Natalia o impediu.

\- Me deixa falar, por favor – ela pediu e o garoto esperou

\- Sim, eu sou uma espiã. Sim, eu sou da KGB, mas você precisava saber que eu nunca, nunca te traí. A Rússia sequer sabe que você e os Stark estão aqui. Eu nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso – a menina usou toda a sinceridade que tinha para dizer essa sentença e Tony viu isso.

\- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você – a garota ficou aliviada – Eu quero que você me desculpe também

\- Não tem nada para desculpar

\- Eu não tinha o direito de reagir como eu fiz – ele pareceu desapontado consigo mesmo – eu desconfiei de você. Prometo nunca mais fazer isso - a menina ficou feliz por isso, a confiança dele importava muito para ela.

\- Claro que tinha, Tony, eu escondi isso de você...

\- E eu também escondi toda minha vida de você – eles se encararam por alguns instantes 

\- Então... Quites? – ela sorriu timidamente

\- Quites – o menino a abraçou

Teria sido um lindo momento, se Natalia tivesse ficado calada

\- Eu preciso matá-los – sussurou enquanto o abraçava

\- O quê? – Anthony se distanciou dela, pensando ter ouvido errado

\- Seus pais, eu preciso matá-los – disse se levantando e ele a seguiu

\- Tá louca, garota?

\- Não seja tão dramático, eu já envenenei Howard, não se lembra?

\- O QUÊ? – esse grito – ridiculamente desnecessário em sua opinião – a fez entender que estava indo muito rápido e que talvez devesse ter um guia: “Guia de introdução à KGB para iniciantes”, - seria um sucesso -, porque ela não sabia o que raios estava fazendo.

\- Não me olhe assim! – reclamou – Você tinha que vê-lo, resmungando juras de amor para o namorado invisível – ela decidiu que era melhor evitar o tópico do veneno, por enquanto.

\- Que namorado? – Tony sabia que seu pai tinha amantes, mas ele pensou que eram mulheres

\- O tal Steven que você tanto odeia

-Sério? – ela assentiu.

O menino ia dizer que elas talvez tenha se enganado quanto a isso – o tópico do veneno esquecido -, mas até que fazia sentido Howard amar Rogers. Toda aquela veneração e o pouco caso de Maria sobre o assunto faziam mais sentido agora. Impressionante, embora Tony se sentisse enojado de ter um pai que é fissurado por alguém morto. Ele deixa de lado seu ódio – apenas por um instante -, para ter pena de Steve.

Parece que nem na morte se tem paz, afinal. Talvez Tony vá repensar sobre esse assunto em outro momento.

\- Continuando... – suspirou – eu não posso te deixar com eles, sabendo de tudo que eles fizeram

\- Eles ainda são meus pais – argumentou

\- Eu não tenho pais e estou muito bem

\- Mas você tem onde morar – retrucou o menino

Droga! O garoto tinha um bom argumento

\- Eu não posso te levar para a agência, te matam em um segundo – pensou em voz alta

\- Acolhedor – ele estremeceu só de imaginar

\- Quer dizer, porque você é americano e tal – tentou reformular, mas não era só por isso

Tony não respondeu e ficou um silêncio perturbador até a menina pensar em outra coisa

\- Só tem outro jeito de eu te deixar voltar para casa com aqueles idiotas – ela realmente devia estar fervendo de ódio, porque ela nem percebeu que o menino está de ressaca, mas é melhor assim. Anthony sabe que não vai conseguir salvar os pais, se ela descobrir isso.

\- Qual?

Ele estava curioso, e um pouco medroso. Vamos admitir, a criança ainda tem um longo caminho para saber usar com perfeição “a máscara”. Era assim que Jarvis chamava, como se fosse algo maligno que nunca deveria ser usado. Talvez fosse, mas isso não era importante.

\- Eu vou te treinar para ser igual a mim

\- Um espião? - o garoto se animou

\- Melhor – ela sorriu – acho que eles não tem a versão masculina, mas vamos chamar de “projeto viúvo negro”.

Tony apenas riu, seria uma aventura e tanto.


	14. Tony se lembra da dor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: AUTOMUTILAÇÃO
> 
>  
> 
> Sinceramente, eu não gostei desse capitulo, assim como não gostei do 1 e do 2. Porém, queria postar alguma coisa e estava com preguiça, então resultou isso.
> 
> Flashback em itálico.

O tempo é uma coisa engraçada, sabe? As pessoas fazem de tudo para recuperá-lo, para ter um meio de voltar e aproveitar mais, mas o que acontece é que perdem mais minutos, horas, dias, meses e até anos de suas vidas. O tempo é passageiro, traiçoeiro e é a única coisa que dinheiro algum pode comprar – Howard adoraria tentar e conseguir salvar Steve quando teve a oportunidade.

Tony tem oito anos agora. Está tudo bem. Dois anos se passaram, mas ele está vivendo. Continua vivendo em um país hostil, mas ele está lidando com isso. Passaram tão rápido que ele sequer percebeu. Ok, não é bem assim.

Claro, não tiveram exatamente muitas mudanças por aqui, porém ainda houve algumas. Howard e Maria ainda eram dois idiotas que não ligavam para ele, a mãe muito ocupada fazendo nada e o pai idolatrando um morto. As cicatrizes vinham e iam, nunca realmente ficando por muito tempo. Os hematomas também. Quer dizer, a cicatriz do ferro de solda ainda era bem vívida sob sua pele - mesmo que isso tivesse ocorrido há mais de três anos – e havia uma nova. Um corte enorme que vinha do seu antebraço esquerdo até o seu pulso. Seus pais viram e nunca questionaram, mas Natalia sim.

Faltava um pouco mais de duas semanas para o menino fazer sete anos e estava tudo certo até agora. Há meses que Tony não tinha uma recaída – ele realmente estava se esforçando por Natalia -, Howard quase o tratava cordialmente – nem tudo é maravilhoso, mas é melhor do que antes – e Maria ainda o ensinava regularmente. Mesmo assim, tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Não é assim que se diz?

Aparentemente, ele errou um cálculo na quantidade de alguma substância recentemente. Ele produziu para o pai vender aos russos e isso rendeu um prejuízo de dez mil para Howard.

Claramente, em outros tempos, esse dinheiro não seria nada para o homem, mas sendo um fugitivo, ele não estava exatamente podendo gastar essa quantia assim. Para pagar, foi preciso tirar da próxima expedição para procurar Steve. Não é preciso dizer que o menino se ferrou bastante com isso. Espancado como sempre era nesses casos – Natalia ainda estava pegando leve no treinando, então não era como se ele estivesse muito bom para se defender -, Tony ficou de castigo uma semana inteira e os pais não o largavam um minuto sequer, estavam sempre à espreita e isso impediu o garoto de ir ver a amiga durante esse tempo. 

Ele estava morrendo de fome, seu corpo tinha se acostumado a comer mais novamente – a criança sabia que pagaria pela insistência da menina sobre comer direito algum dia – e ele não tinha exatamente muitas opções aqui -, Howard escondeu toda a comida e o menino estava quase vivendo só a base de água. Tony tinha consciência que o erro foi dele e que a punição era esperada, mas ele realmente desejava que fossem só uns socos e ficaria tudo bem. 

Porém, como ele deixou o pai sem poder encontrar Rogers por mais tempo – não que Anthony achasse que ele seria capaz disso – as consequências eram piores e ele sempre soube disso. Era quase uma outra regra, mas essa ficou subentendida. “Não mexa com Steve”. O garoto cruzava os dedos para que o pai nunca encontrasse o Capitão Imbecil e que ele realmente estivesse morto. Era deplorável que ele pensasse assim, mas isso é o que ele se tornou.

Peggy não se orgulharia nenhum pouco disso, não foi isso que ela ensinou para ele. Ódio. Tony não poderia se importar menos agora, eles o traíram deixando ele com os pais e ele não queria perdoar. Também, ser bom e se importar o levaram onde ele estava agora e ele preferia ter ouvido Howard desde o principio do que viver isso para sempre. 

De qualquer forma, ele não tinha muitas opções nesta semana. Ele pensou em beber novamente. Ele sabia onde estavam as garrafas de uísque, porque ele já pensou nisso tantas outras vezes e já as procurou. Não o levem a mal, ele só bebeu aquela vez com o pai, mas desde então isso vinha à sua mente de tempos em tempos. Tony sempre conseguiu ouvir a voz da razão e não repetiu esse feito, pois ele era só uma criança, porém agora parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita. 

Ele queria preencher o vazio do seu estômago com mais do que só água e ele sabia que a bebida só lhe daria a satisfação de preenchimento por algumas horas e depois seria apenas a dor novamente, mas o que realmente o parou antes que ele sequer pegasse a garrafa, foi a lembrança de Natalia quando ela descobriu que ele bebeu quando ele tinha só seis anos. 

Primeiro, ela ficou com raiva e quis ir atrás de Howard tirar satisfações – e talvez finalmente matá-lo -, mas quando Tony disse que não foi necessariamente forçado à beber e uma parte dele quis impressionar o pai, ela gritou com ele e não falou com ele por quatro dias. Claro, posteriormente ela voltou e pediu desculpas, mas ainda ficou um clima estranho por um tempo. O menino não queria isso novamente. 

Ok, Anthony também nunca mencionou que queria beber de novo – isso pioraria a situação-, ele achava que ela não sabia disso, mas era melhor desse jeito. Com isso, restava apenas uma coisa. Acostumar seu corpo com pouca comida de novo, como ele fez quando veio morar aqui. Obviamente ele não se orgulhava de se entregar a uma recaída, mas ele apostou as fichas que Natalia seria mais complacente com o fato da mutilação do que com o fato dele voltar a beber, mesmo que isso significasse que ele teria que enfrentar sua cara de decepção. 

A criança respirou fundo antes de realizar o corte, fazia muito tempo que ele não fazia isso. Ele fez o corte de olhos fechados e depois analisou o sangue escorrendo. Só ardia e ele ainda estava com fome, então ele foi mais fundo e não fechou os olhos dessa vez. Talvez fosse como andar de bicicleta, uma fez que aprendia, não esquecia mais. Tony também não se orgulhava disso, mas o que ele poderia fazer? 

Ele ficou vidrado olhando o sangue escorrer e só percebeu que tinha ido longe demais quando a dor realmente o atingiu – pelo menos a fome não tinha mais espaço. Tudo bem, ele deve ter atingido a artéria ulnar e isso não é muito bom. Pela quantidade de sangue, ele tinha menos de dez minutos antes de realmente ter seu sonho concretizado de morrer, mas agora que ele estava realmente perto de chegar a isso, seu instinto de sobrevivência assumiu o controle. Ele rapidamente usou a camisa para tentar estancar o braço, enquanto trancava o banheiro e esperava que os pais não vissem todo aquele sangue que ele teria que limpar quando voltasse. Ainda conferiu os pais dormindo e Howard agarrado ao escudo como se sua vida dependesse disso – patético.

A última coisa que o menino se lembra é de pensar que ele tinha que parar de arrastar Natalia para seus erros, não era justo.

___________________________

Natalia nunca imaginou que isso virar viraria sua rotina, ficar atenta para as ações suicidas de uma criança de menos de sete anos. Se ter pais fazia o menino se sentir assim, ela estava grata por ser órfã. Ela não o viu por mais de uma semana, a KGB ficou no seu pé para realizar diversas missões e ela teve pouco tempo para Tony. Ela ficou preocupada, claro, mas ele não tinha ligado, então ela presumiu que ele estava bem. Olhando o garoto dormindo com o braço costurado, ela percebeu que não poderia tirar os olhos dele por muito tempo. A menina suspirou, se importar era cansativo.

\- Faz tempo que não te vejo – comentou quando o viu acordado – Como se sente? – perguntou enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro para ele ficar mais confortável 

\- Como você acha? – respondeu com um sorriso culpado e ela assentiu 

\- Eu pensei que você havia parado 

\- E parei – disse a olhando, ela o analisou e questionou

\- Você ainda pensa em se matar?

Tony não respondeu. É claro que pensava. Mesmo que tivesse acabado de ter um surto de sobrevivência, ele pensava nisso a quase todo momento. Os pensamentos intrusivos nunca o deixavam, eram uma constante em sua vida desde que ele viu aquela ponte. Natalia captou isso.

\- Eu não quero que você morra, criança. Você é meu amigo, querido – disse apertando sua mão boa - E você é importante para mim. Para o mundo também. Eles ainda não sabem, mas você é alguém espetacular e fará coisas incríveis por todos, eu tenho convicção disso - sorriu tristemente, pois ela não queria que ele vivesse toda sua vida nessa situação

O menino apreciou o que foi dito, Natalia sabia mesmo como fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mesmo que ele não acredite muito que seja essa boa pessoa que ela tanto repete. Tony também quase disse que ela era a única pessoa que conseguia mantê-lo são, mas o garoto achou que seria frágil demais e ele ainda quer preservar o resto de orgulho que tem. Então, ele apenas continua calado.

\- Uma vez eu disse que te ajudaria no que fosse preciso. Eu vou te ajudar a passar por isso, você só precisa deixar – ele assentiu – Por favor, não faça mais isso – implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Anthony tentou falar, mas dessa vez ela não permitiu.

\- Eu te dei um telefone para emergências, mas sempre que você se sentir assim, eu quero que me ligue, ok? – suspirou – Eu nem sempre vou poder atender exatamente na hora, mas eu vou estar aqui pra você – ele não disse nada, apenas a abraçou forte 

\-------------------

Tony limpou as lágrimas que caíram quando ele relembrou isso. Ele estava indo bem agora, Natalia estava do seu lado e foi apenas poucas vezes que ele sentiu a necessidade de falar com ela pelo telefone. Certo, o telefone. Com o passar dos anos, a menina lhe deu varias coisas, como uma foto dos dois que eles tiraram após o primeiro treino. No começo, ela pegava leve, mas agora ele estava quase tão bom quanto ela e logo teria sua própria arma. O telefone foi dado em caso de alguma emergência com os pais, mas Tony nunca usou com esse propósito, ele poderia lutar suas próprias batalhas.

Tudo isso estava escondido em uma caixa, embaixo de um pedaço de madeira solta ao lado do sofá. Seus pais nunca perceberam. Natalia também tinha dado coisas de “crianças normais” como ela mesma disse, livros de colorir e outras baboseiras. Tony zombou – ele tinha oito anos, era velho demais pra isso -, mas ainda assim guardou. Quem sabe o que o futuro reserva?

De qualquer forma, a maior mudança foi quando o Presidente Jones foi deposto, por aparentemente estar atrasando as investigações. Howard ficou possesso quando soube, porque agora eles teriam que tomar mais cuidado. Tony não ligou muito para isso, pois a mídia não o conhecia realmente, então ele não era tão reconhecível assim. Quem assumiu a presidência foi um homem que Tony nunca gravou o nome, mas odiava tudo que se remetia aos Stark. O garoto lembra que ele era o general que tentava vetar tudo das Stark Industries e tentava persuadir o governo a fazer o mesmo, pois nunca achou o trabalho com armamento da SI bom o suficiente.

Os únicos escândalos que o pai de Tony foi visto, foi pelo motivo de estar brigando com esse homem. Isso não era bom. O garoto agora apenas esperava que eles não fossem encontrados, só porque Howard é um grande idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic também postada no social spirit


End file.
